Heureusement
by Kazunours
Summary: Yamashita Tomohisa est venu à Tokyo pour veiller sur sa grand-mère malade, mais il ne trouve pas de travail et la situation devient urgente. C'est à ce moment qu'un ange nommé Matsumoto Jun tombe du ciel pour l'aider. [Pairing : JunPi]


\- Obaa-chan j'y vais !

Une toux rauque se fit entendre dans le fond d'une chambre et un jeune homme d'une grande beauté dont les yeux noisette étaient presque entièrement dissimulés par des lunettes aux verres très épais, passa la tête par le panneau coulissant.

\- Je serais vite de retour et je prendrais tes médicaments au passage, d'accord ? reprit-il. Ca va aller ?

\- Mais oui, mon petit. Allez sauve-toi vite avant d'être en retard à ton entretien. Tu as ton amulette ?

\- Oui obaa-chan je l'ai, dit-il dans un sourire en exhibant la petite pochette en tissu brodée qu'il avait placée dans la poche de poitrine de sa veste.

Tomohisa sourit à son aïeule et quitta précipitamment la pièce ainsi que la maison pour sortir dans la grisaille tokyoïte. Il détestait cette ville à laquelle il ne comprenait rien et dans laquelle il passait son temps à se perdre. Kyoto lui manquait atrocement, mais après la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture l'année précédente, il s'était retrouvé obligé de venir à la capitale pour avoir un toit puisque la maison familiale n'était en réalité qu'une location. Il avait donc emménagé chez sa grand-mère maternelle qui était malade et ne sortait jamais de chez elle. A ce moment-là, il venait tout juste d'être majeur et n'imaginait pas toutes les difficultés qui l'attendaient dans cette ville inconnue, lui qui n'avait jamais quitté la paisible Kyoto depuis sa naissance. Un lourd soupir lui échappa, mais il se reprit bien vite et se hâta vers sa destination avec une assurance qu'il était bien loin de ressentir car sa candidature était systématiquement rejetée à chacune de ses tentatives pour trouver un emploi. Ou bien il était trop jeune pour le poste visé (ce qui était vrai puisqu'il n'avait que vingt-deux ans), ou bien pas assez d'expérience (ce qui était également exact)… bref il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'emploi autre que des petits boulots payés à la journée, ce qui commençait à devenir assez problématique pour l'achat des médicaments nécessaires à la santé de sa grand-mère et il s'en sentait atrocement coupable.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva au carrefour de Shibuya, derrière lequel se trouvait la tour du centre commercial 109 dans les bureaux de laquelle il avait rendez-vous. Ce carrefour, c'était probablement l'endroit qui effrayait le plus Tomohisa dans toute cette ville de fous : trop de monde massé au même endroit et trop de bruit. Il avait horreur de ça. Heureusement, il n'était plus très loin de sa destination et il se hâta de fendre la foule qui attendait pour traverser. Alors qu'il parvenait enfin à apercevoir un morceau du gigantesque passage piéton devant lui, un choc violent le fit trébucher et ses lunettes tombèrent au sol. Catastrophé car sans elles il ne voyait presque rien, il s'agenouilla et se mit à tâtonner dangereusement pour tenter de les retrouver, lorsqu'une personne visiblement très pressée fit irruption devant lui. Il y eut un grand craquement qui sembla presque arrêter le temps entre le passant maladroit et le malheureux possesseur des lunettes désormais brisées.

Ledit passant maladroit s'immobilisa, leva prudemment les pieds et, à sa grande gêne, découvrit au sol les accessoires désormais inutilisables.

\- Je suis terriblement désolé, dit l'homme avec sincérité, en regardant Tomohisa toujours agenouillé.

La main du jeune homme se referma sur les morceaux de ses lunettes et se redressa en soupirant. Décidément, il n'avait jamais de chance et cette ville ne lui apportait réellement que des embêtements. Il avait l'habitude, mais il devait bien avouer que là, c'était franchement problématique.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? reprit l'inconnu. Vous en avez d'autres chez vous ?

Le regard de Tomohisa se posa enfin sur la vague silhouette très floue de celui qui lui parlait et il se dit vaguement qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part, mais en l'occurrence il s'en fichait un peu. Il était hors de question d'aller à un quelconque entretien sans ses lunettes puisqu'il ne voyait presque rien. Encore un échec à rajouter à la déjà très longue liste de son palmarès.

\- J'ai des lentilles de contact, se décida-t-il à répondre bien que son interlocuteur ne le presse pas de questions. Mais je ne vois plus rien alors je serais bien incapable d'y retourner. C'est bien ma veine, non seulement je vais rater mon entretien mais en plus je n'ai plus de lunettes…

\- Ecoutez… puisque tout est ma faute je vais vous ramener chez vous en voiture. Vous voulez bien ?

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes car il n'avait pas confiance en grand monde et un inconnu restait un inconnu, mais dans sa situation, il ne pouvait pas tellement se permettre de faire le difficile car il ne voyait vraiment rien. Et les remords étaient tellement audibles dans la voix de l'homme qui lui faisait toujours face, que Tomohisa n'aurait de toute façon pas eu le cœur à rejeter son offre.

\- Je veux bien, merci, dit-il finalement.

\- Parfait, sourit l'homme. Accrochez-vous à mes vêtements, je ne voudrais pas vous perdre dans cette foule.

Le jeune homme opina vigoureusement et, timidement, tendit la main pour attraper un pan du vêtement de son guide providentiel. Constatant sa timidité, l'inconnu se saisit de sa main et l'accrocha lui-même fermement mais avec douceur à ses propres vêtements.

\- Tenez-vous bien d'accord ?

\- D'accord…

Comme un caneton suit sa mère comme son ombre, il emboita donc le pas à son sauveur et tous deux quittèrent le carrefour en direction d'un parking plus éloigné. Une fois là, l'inconnu ouvrit ce qui devait être sa voiture et aida son passager à prendre place. Il resta silencieux le temps de sortir de l'endroit, puis lui demanda son adresse. Il n'habitait heureusement pas très loin, donc le trajet fut rapide, mais toujours silencieux. Comme son interlocuteur ne disait rien, Tomohisa se mit à chercher où il avait pu entendre sa voix et, n'y parvenant pas, se mit à plisser les yeux de façon comique comme pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vision. Tentative évidemment vouée à l'échec. Tournant brièvement la tête vers son passager silencieux, le chauffeur éclata de rire en voyant la grimace de concentration qu'il faisait.

\- Quoi ? interrogea le jeune homme, perplexe devant cette soudaine hilarité.

-Cette tête ! Qu'est ce que vous essayez de faire au juste en plissant les yeux comme ça ? questionna l'inconnu d'une voix encore amusée en reportant son attention sur la route.

\- De voir… répondit Tomohisa d'un ton piteux.

\- Mais… vous m'avez dit que vous ne voyez rien non ?

\- Non, je ne vois que de vagues formes très floues…

\- Alors ne faites pas de telles grimaces si c'est inutile. Vous avez un très beau visage, c'est dommage de la gâcher comme ça.

Le brusque compliment fit virer le visage de Tomohisa au cramoisi et il se hâta de détourner le regard sans rien ajouter.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à son passager apprit à l'homme que son interlocuteur était embarrassé et il se sentit obligé de s'excuser.

\- Ah je suis désolé si je vous ai gêné. Je suis habitué à dire tout ce que je pense, c'est tout. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Yamashita Tomohisa…

\- Que faites-vous dans la vie, Yamashita-san ?

\- Rien… J'allais à un entretien quand cet incident s'est produit…

L'aveu embarrassa à son tour le conducteur, qui n'avait pas une seule seconde imaginé que sa maladresse très inhabituelle aurait eu pour conséquence de faire rater un entretien à sa victime. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de réparer sa faute au moins un peu. Mais lequel, ça il ne le savait pas encore.

La voiture s'immobilisa devant une toute petite maison dans une ruelle retirée et le chauffeur fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière passager et aider celui-ci à aller jusqu'à la maison. Il aurait très bien pu le laisser là à présent qu'il était rentré chez lui, mais il ne se sentirait rassuré que lorsque Yamashita aurait pu mettre ses lentilles et verrait à nouveau clair. Même si ce fait en lui-même était un danger pour lui.

\- Tomo-chan c'est toi ? fit la voix de sa grand-mère depuis sa chambre dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Oui obaa-chan. Je ramène un invité.

\- Qui donc ? Un de tes amis ?

\- Pas vraiment…

Il soupira et se mit à tâtonner en direction de sa chambre, au point que l'invité en question eut pitié et décida de le soutenir en passant un bras autour de ses épaules comme si Yamashita avait une blessure. Le geste embarrassa une nouvelle fois Tomohisa, qui retira son bras comme si le contact l'avait brûlé et, dans sa hâte, manqua se casser peu glorieusement la figure. Il ne dut la sauvegarde de son équilibre qu'au mur derrière lui et soupira de nouveau en se demandant pourquoi cet inconnu ne faisait que dire et faire des choses qui le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Pourtant, avant qu'il ait le temps de dire ouf, son chauffeur avait pris son poignet et lui fourra dans la main un rectangle cartonné.

\- Ma carte de visite, expliqua l'homme avant que Tomohisa lui ait fait part de son étonnement.

Interloqué par l'audace de l'inconnu, il récupéra sa main, fourra le rectangle cartonné dans sa poche et se dirigea vers sa table de nuit sur laquelle se trouvait son étui à lentilles. Quelques secondes plus tard, à son grand soulagement, il voyait de nouveau et il se tourna donc vers son sauveur pour le remercier correctement (même si à la base tout était de sa faute), mais à la place des remerciements qu'il voulait formuler, une seule chose sortit de sa bouche.

\- Matsumoto Jun ?! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait, en découvrant l'identité de l'inconnu qui ne l'était en fait pas du tout.

\- Je peux vous trouver un travail en dédommagement de ma maladresse, fit alors l'idole en reculant vers la porte. Appelez-moi, d'accord ?

Sur ces mots, comme s'il craignait que quelque chose de fâcheux ne se passe maintenant qu'il avait été reconnu, le plus jeune membre du célèbre groupe d'idoles Arashi se précipita à l'extérieur de la petite maison, laissant sur place un Tomohisa médusé.

Resté seul, ce dernier décida de ressortir non pas pour chercher un emploi mais juste pour faire le point. Comment allait-il faire s'il ne trouvait pas un travail stable ? Avec ce qui restait de leurs économies, ils pouvaient encore tenir un moment mais une fois que tout serait utilisé... La voix sensuelle de Matsumoto revint alors comme un écho porté par le vent aux oreilles de Tomohisa "je peux vous trouver un travail. Appelez-moi". L'espace d'une minute, il fut tenté mais la raison revint très vite. Il était évident que Matsumoto avait dit ça par politesse parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir cassé ses lunettes, c'était tout. Il ne devait compter que sur lui-même.

Une semaine plus tard, après avoir échoué à une douzaine d'entretiens, Tomohisa se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit en étoile de mer le nez dans son oreiller. Son regard se posa alors sur la carte de visite de l'idole, qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à jeter. Se redressant, il la prit, la reposa et la reprit, hésitant. Mais la voix du chanteur n'avait pas quitté son esprit de toute la semaine, l'empêchant même de dormir correctement. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule car de son côté, Matsumoto devait depuis longtemps avoir oublié cette rencontre aussi fugace que fortuite avec un anonyme. Il s'apprêtait à la jeter dans sa corbeille à papier, mais à la dernière seconde, il changea d'avis et, prenant son courage à deux mains, composa le numéro de l'idole après avoir sorti son portable de sa poche.

Une sonnerie.

Il était complètement fou, c'était une star.

Deux sonneries.

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se souvienne de lui.

Trois sonneries.

C'était...

« Moshi moshi, Matsumoto à l'appareil. »

\- Heu... Heu... Je suis... Yamashita Tomohisa... balbutia le jeune homme, intimidé. Je ne sais pas si vous... vous souvenez de moi... Vous... aviez cassé mes lunettes la semaine dernière et...

« Je me souviens très bien de vous Yamashita-san. », le coupa l'idole. « D'ailleurs je commençais à croire que vous ne m'appelleriez jamais. »

\- Pour ne rien vous cacher... c'était mon intention, avoua Yamashita.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »

\- L'urgence de la situation. Je... dois trouver un travail au plus vite sinon ma grand-mère...

\- « N'en dites pas plus, j'ai compris. Et j'ai promis de vous aider. Mais j'aurais des questions à vous poser auparavant. Pouvez-vous me retrouver à l'endroit que je vais vous indiquer ? »

\- Heu... oui je suppose, répondit Tomohisa, perturbé qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait à penser, l'idole se souvienne vraiment de lui et ait le temps de le voir.

Le chanteur lui donna l'adresse d'un restaurant situé à Chiba et lui demanda ensuite s'il saurait le trouver.

\- Je... vais faire de mon mieux, répondit prudemment Tomohisa qui n'avait aucune confiance en son sens de l'orientation défaillant.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas je vous y attendrais d'ici deux heures. »

La communication fut coupée et la panique s'empara du jeune homme. Trouver son chemin dans Tokyo était déjà problématique alors qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'acquiescer à cette folie ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement dit à Matsumoto que c'était impossible pour lui ? Par fierté tout simplement. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une fillette effrayée face à cet homme à qui tout réussissait. Il savait que c'était stupide mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il devait donc trouver ce restaurant quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

De son côté, Matsumoto Jun avait tout expliqué à ses amis Sakurai Sho, Aiba Masaki, Ohno Satoshi et Ninomiya Kazunari et leur avait également exposé son plan de sauvetage du jeune homme. Plan qui avait été approuvé à l'unanimité. Par contre une chose avait surpris les quatre autres membres d'Arashi : que leur ami se sente coupable vis à vis de cet incident au point de s'impliquer autant. N'importe qui à sa place aurait simplement envoyé à Yamashita une somme d'argent suffisante pour qu'il puisse remplacer ses lunettes. Au pire une place de concert en plus en guise de dédommagement pour l'entretien manqué et les choses se seraient arrêtées là. Pourquoi aller jusqu'à vouloir lui trouver un travail alors que ça ne le concernait pas ? Ils trouvaient ça extrêmement bizarre. Surtout venant de Jun plutôt du genre timide et discret en privé. Pour eux il y avait anguille sous roche même si leur ami n'en était pas conscient. Ils comprendraient certainement pourquoi lorsqu'ils verraient le Yamashita en question puisque Jun les avait priés d'assister à l'entretien tout en restant cachés pour ne pas indisposer le jeune homme qui semblait encore plus timide que lui-même. Cette prévenance envers un quasi inconnu aussi paraissait étrange aux idoles. Les mystères s'accumulaient autour de ce fameux jeune homme.

Tomohisa arriva sur place hors d'haleine avec une demie heure de retard, après avoir demandé son chemin pas moins de trois fois depuis la gare. C'était ridicule et il allait passer pour un bel idiot auprès de l'idole. Mais encore une fois, ce qui était fait était fait et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Poussant la porte du restaurant, le jeune homme entra avec prudence dans l'établissement qui semblait désert.

\- Excusez-moi... fit-il timidement.

\- Bonjour. Yamashita-san je suppose ? demanda alors une grande femme plutôt belle aux courts cheveux noirs.

\- Heu oui.

\- Entrez. Matsumoto-kun vous attend.

\- Ah heu… merci. Excusez-moi j'entre.

Il fit donc quelques pas dans la minuscule entrée et tourna à gauche pour émerger dans la salle du restaurant effectivement vide hormis la présence solaire du Arashi.

\- Yo, le salua gaiement ce dernier en levant une main baguée d'argent.

\- Bonjour, répondit timidement Tomohisa en s'inclinant.

\- Venez vous asseoir.

\- Mais on ne va pas déranger si des clients viennent ?

\- Aucun risque. Personne ne viendra le resto a été privatisé pour qu'on soit tranquilles.

\- Ah d'acc... Quoi ?! Privatisé ?!

La réaction de Yamashita fit rire Jun, qui lui désigna de la main la chaise face à la sienne. Le jeune homme prit place et commença par s'excuser.

\- Heu... Désolé du retard mais je me suis... perdu...

\- C'est pas grave. Ne vous cassez pas la tête pour ça. L'important c'est que vous soyez venu. Yamashita-san, est ce que vous aimez les enfants ?

\- Je les aime, mais je les plains de tout mon cœur.

\- He ?

\- Je les plains d'être obligés de grandir dans cette époque de folie dans laquelle même les enfants ne sont plus vraiment des enfants.

Interloqué par ces paroles pleines de tristesse et en même d'amertume, Jun le fixa avec davantage d'attention et demanda :

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Vingt-deux ans.

L'idole accusa le coup. Il était plus jeune que lui de deux ans, pourtant en écoutant sa réponse, Matsumoto l'aurait cru plus âgé. Comme quoi les apparences étaient vraiment trompeuses. Se reconcentrant sur la conversation, Jun reprit un peu moins formellement :

\- Si tu es tellement désolé pour eux, que dirais-tu d'essayer de leur rendre cette âme d'enfant que tu estimes leur faire défaut ?

\- He ? se contenta de faire Tomohisa, interloqué.

Cette fois c'était lui qui n'arrivait pas à suivre son interlocuteur.

\- FujiTV veut créer une émission musicale pour les jeunes enfants et il lui faut un présentateur vedette, un uta no onii-san qui n'aura pas peur de chanter des comptines et de se déguiser en tout et n'importe quoi, expliqua le Arashi. Si tu nous convainc, j'appuirais ta candidature auprès du patron de la chaîne. Ca t'intéresse ?

Il y eut un blanc, le temps nécessaire à Tomohisa pour assimilera foule d'informations, puis sa voix s'éleva de nouveau.

\- Ca m'intéresse mais... comment avez-vous su que... que j'aimais chanter ?

\- Appelons ça une intuition. Alors tu es prêt à passer le test ?

\- Heu... je suppose que oui. Mais attendez... qui ça "nous" ? interrogea le plus jeune en se souvenant soudain d'une partie du monologue de l'idole.

\- He ?

\- Vous avez dit "si tu nous convainc".

\- Ah. Et bien oui, si tu nous convainc tous les cinq.

Sur ces mots il se retourna, fit un signe et Sho, Aiba, Ohno ainsi que Nino quittèrent la cuisine depuis laquelle ils épiaient la scène et entrèrent dans la pièce avant de saluer leur cadet en souriant. En les voyant entrer, le sang reflua brusquement du visage de Tomohisa, lui donnant presque l'air malade. Parler avec Matsumoto qui était d'un abord facile lui avait déjà demandé du courage mais pendant quelques minutes, il avait réussi à oublier qui il était. Et justement la conversation lui avait fait oublier qui il était. Mais en voyant les autres membres le rejoindre et prendre place face à lui tel un impressionnant jury... il venait de perdre tous ses moyens. Là, tout de suite, il avait juste envie de se sauver, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger.

\- Yamashita-kun ça va ? demanda Jun, inquiet.

\- Je... ne sais pas, répondit le concerné d'une voix faible que même lui ne reconnut pas. Je ne... m'attendais pas à... passer une audition...

\- On ne te jugera pas tu sais, tenta de le rassurer Sakurai. Ce n'est pas notre rôle.

\- Chante ce que tu veux, c'est juste pour qu'on se fasse une idée, essaya a son tour Ninomiya.

\- Si tu préfère tu peux fermer les yeux, dit a son tour Aiba.

\- Lance-toi quand tu le sens, conclut Ohno alors que Jun se contentait de le fixer du même air inquiet.

Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas mentionné les caméras ni le public... Si rien l'idée de quelques secondes de chant devant eux lui faisait perdre ses moyens de cette façon, ce n'était pas gagné pour la suite. Pourtant Yamashita ferma les yeux et ils le virent clairement inspirer de façon profonde. Comprenant qu'il avait décidé de se lancer malgré son appréhension, ils se turent tous. Ils avaient compris que l'épreuve était de taille pour lui même si elle ne serait rien en comparaison de la suite.

Il avait choisi "kobutanukitsuneko", que sa mère lui chantait souvent quand il avait quatre ans et heureusement pour lui il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Sa voix était plutôt grave et un peu nasale, bref plus le genre de voix qu'on imagine appartenir à une idole qu'à un uta no onii-san, surtout qu'il en avait également le visage et la taille. Mais il chantait parfaitement juste et semblait vraiment prendre plaisir à ça. Alors il y avait fort à parier que s'il souriait un peu, il ferait également craquer les grandes sœurs, les mères et peut-être même les grand-mères des enfants qui viendraient assister à l'émission.

Lorsque la voix du plus jeune des cinq hommes s'éteignit, son possesseur n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux immédiatement. C'était certainement stupide mais il avait peur de ce qu'il lirait sur les visages et dans les yeux de ses vis à vis. S'il s'était complètement planté, plus jamais il n'oserait regarder Matsumoto en face. Déjà que l'exercice n'était pas facile parce que soutenir l'intensité de son regard était loin d'être évident...

\- Yamashita-kun ? Tu peux ouvrir les yeux s'il te plait ? demanda la voix de Matsumoto, la seule qu'il soit réellement à même de reconnaitre avec celle de Sakurai qu'on voyait partout dès qu'on allumait la télévison.

Le jeune homme ouvrit donc les yeux et son regard se posa sur leurs visages souriants.

\- Tu as déjà étudié la musique ne ? demanda alors Ohno.

\- Heu oui. J'ai fais trois ans de conservatoire.

\- Ca s'entend. Tu sais comment placer ta voix et comment utiliser ton souffle. C'est quelque chose qui te sera très utile.

\- Ca veut dire que c'est bon ? s'étonna Tomohisa en reportant son attention sur Jun face à lui, qui hocha la tête sans cesser de sourire.

\- Je pense que quand le patron de FujiTV t'aura vu et entendu il ne voudra plus jamais te laisser repartir.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Il veut dire que pour un amateur tu as une très bonne voix et que tu as en plus un physique qui peut attirer plus que des enfants, répondit Sho.

\- Tu devrais à porter tes lentilles en permanence comme je le fais, conseilla alors Jun.

\- Vous avez des problèmes de vue ? s'étonna Yamashita.

\- Oui mais chut ne. C'est un secret, répondit Jun d'un ton amusé en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mais c'est pas du tout un s... commença Aiba avant d'être bâillonné par Sakurai.

Heureusement pour lui, Yamashita ne n'avait pas entendu. Perturbé par le clin d'œil, le plus jeune s'était purement et simplement perdu dans le regard chocolat de l'idole, au point d'en occulter purement et simplement tout ce qui les entourait. Quant à Jun, malgré son assurance affichée face à lui, il n'était pas loin de se retrouver aspiré par les profondeurs insondables des yeux presque noirs de son interlocuteur. Le temps semblait tellement s'être arrêté que les quatre autres membres du groupe parvinrent à s'esquiver sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le remarque.

\- Est ce que tu veux aller à FujiTV ? finit par demander Matsumoto après une infinité de secondes.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud.

\- D'accord. Mais... Matsumoto-san...

\- Jun, rectifia l'interpellé. Et tu peux me tutoyer. Je n'ai que deux ans de plus que toi.

\- J... Jun... bafouilla Tomohisa en virant au cramoisi. Pourquoi vous... Enfin pourquoi tu fais tout ca pour moi qui suis personne ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Parce que j'en ai envie. J'ai envie de t'aider.

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose mais la referma finalement sans qu'aucun son en soit sorti. Que répondre à ça de toute façon ? Qu'il lui en était reconnaissant ? Ca c'était tellement évident que le formuler serait juste ridicule.

\- Oui ?

\- He ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose.

\- Je... C'est rien. On y va ? Avant que je n'ai plus aucun courage...

\- Moi je te trouve plutôt courageux.

\- He ?

\- Faire tout ça pour le bien de ta grand-mère, c'est courageux et admirable.

Le compliment accrut la rougeur sur mes pommettes de Tomohisa qui semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Jun lui-même s'étonnait d'être si loquace et d'avoir le compliment si facile avec ce garçon dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence une semaine auparavant.

\- Tiens... où sont passés tes... enfin les autres ? finit par demander Tomohisa.

Tournant la tête, Matsumoto qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué leur absence, la nota enfin.

\- Je ne sais pas. On dirait qu'ils sont partis. Je ne comprends pas.

Tous deux se levèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Sur la route d'Odaiba où se trouvait FujiTV, les deux jeunes hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot, mais de temps à autre leurs regards se croisaient avant que chacun ne détourne les yeux. Jun lui-même s'interrogeait sur ses motivations à aider son cadet. Rien ne l'obligeait à aller si loin après tout. Il aimait discuter avec lui, il s'en était rendu compte au restaurant et il le trouvait attachant avec sa timidité. Par certains côtés, il se retrouvait en lui. Mais ça il ne l'avait découvert qu'après avoir pris cette décision qui avait du paraitre étrange aux autres Arashi même si aucun n'avait fait de commentaire. Alors pourquoi ? En arrivant dans le bâtiment, il n'avait toujours pas de réponse à cette question et pas davantage en arrivant au bureau de la direction.

Il s'apprêtait à frapper, lorsqu'il sentit que Tomohisa qui le suivait comme une ombre depuis leur sortie de la voiture, le tirait doucement par sa veste. Surpris, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Yamashita-kun ?

\- Je... Tu pense vraiment que je ferais l'affaire pour ce travail ? Je n'ai jamais fais ça après tout...

\- Tu as les bases nécessaires et le reste tu l'apprendras sur le tas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu seras parfait dans le rôle de l'uta no onii-san, tenta de le réconforter Matsumoto en posant une main sur son épaule. Aie confiance en toi. Moi j'ai confiance.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Encore mon intuition disons, sourit le chanteur. Allez Tomohisa onii-san, allons voir ton futur patron.

Le soudain emploi de son prénom, auquel le concerné ne s'attendait pas, fit de nouveau ressembler son visage à une tomate bien mûre et il se contente d'opiner. Le Arashi frappa donc à la porte et, au signal, entra dans le bureau, suivi de son cadet.

\- Ah Matsumoto-san, sourit l'homme qui leur faisait face. Je me demandais si vous alliez venir.

\- Je vous l'avais promis et je tiens toujours parole.

\- Alors c'est lui votre protégé ?

\- Oui. Je vous présente Yamashita Tomohisa. Yamashita-kun, cet homme est Ikeda Hidenori, le directeur des programmes de FujiTV. C'est lui qui est chargé de recruter tous les membres du staff de l'émission.

\- Enchanté... salua timidement Tomohisa en s'inclinant.

\- Vous voulez bien nous excuser une minute Yamashita-san ? demanda alors Ikeda-san avant d'entrainer Jun un peu plus loin et de murmurer : Vous êtes sûr qu'il fera l'affaire ? Il a l'air trop timide pour avoir la présence nécessaire devant les caméras...

\- Attendez de l'avoir entendu chanter, vous allez comprendre pourquoi c'est lui qu'il vous faut et lui seul qui pourra porter le programme, répondit Matsumoto sur le même ton, avec autant d'assurance que s'il parlait d'un autre membre d'Arashi. En plus... en le mettant en valeur, c'est toute une branche supplémentaire de public qui viendra. Les femmes de tous âges accourront pour admirer un aussi beau garçon.

Le responsable prit le temps de la réflexion puis hocha la tête à l'intention de Jun et se tourna vers Tomohisa, toujours silencieux, qu'il considéra avec attention comme pour chercher une confirmation visuelle aux propos de l'idole.

\- Très bien Yamashita-san, je vous écoute, dit-il en souriant au jeune homme.

Inquiet, ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Matsumoto, qui opina. À son tour, Yamashita acquiesça de la tête et ferma les yeux, puis chanta de nouveau la comptine de sa mère. Une fois encore, il n'osa pas les rouvrir après avoir fini, mais il y fut forcé lorsque Ikeda-san prit sa main et la serra en lui disant avec chaleur :

\- Bienvenue, uta no onii-san. Nous vous attendions.

\- He ? Ca veut dire que vous voulez bien de moi ?

\- Evidemment. Aucun autre que vous ne ferait l'affaire. J'en suis convaincu maintenant.

\- Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! fit alors le jeune homme, vraiment reconnaissant de l'opportunité, en s'inclinant très bas.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie. Venez je vais vous présenter votre équipe, fit l'homme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Je... J'arrive, dit Tomohisa en lui emboitant le pas, avant de se retourner pour regarder Jun, qui lui fit signe de partir sans s'occuper de lui.

Il fit donc quelques pas en dehors de la pièce, puis changea d'avis, y entra de nouveau comme un ouragan, fondit sur le chanteur qui le regarda approcher sans comprendre et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de ressortir pour ne plus revenir.

Resté seul, Matsumoto qui se demandait encore ce qui venait de se passer, porta la main à sa bouche et toucha ses lèvres que son cadet venait d'effleurer des siennes. C'était très bref mais il venait bien de l'embrasser. Le contact furtif ne lui avait pas déplu, bien au contraire, mais il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser le timide Tomohisa à oser ce que lui-même n'aurait pas tenté. Il se surprit à sourire au souvenir du bref baiser et là encore se demanda pourquoi. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il fallait qu'il en parle à ses amis d'Arashi. Comme ils étaient plus âgés, ils auraient peut-être les réponses qui lui faisaient défaut. Et puis Tomohisa était maintenant entre d'excellentes mains alors il pouvait partir tranquille. Reprenant sa voiture en direction de l'appartement de Sho, il utilisa son oreillette blutooth pour appeller son aîné. Après tout depuis le départ de l'aventure Arashi, il avait toujours été extrêmement proche de lui, alors quand il avait un problème, c'était instinctivement vers lui qu'il se tournait. Et il n'était jamais déçu car Sho était toujours de très bon conseil.

Invité par lui à le rejoindre, Jun appuya sur l'accélérateur pour arriver plus rapidement et ne mit que peu de temps à rejoindre Shibuya depuis Odaiba, puis à arriver là où vivait son ami.

\- Entres, lui dit ce dernier en souriant lorsqu'il eut sonné à la porte. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aujourd'hui. Ca s'est mal passé avec Yamashita-kun ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça... fit le plus jeune en se déchaussant pour entrer dans le salon impeccablement rangé.

Sakurai le rejoignit, prit place dans le confortable fauteuil de cuir beige qui faisait face, de biais, au canapé assorti sur lequel Matsumoto venait de s'asseoir.

\- Je lis plein de questions dans tes yeux. Il s'est passé quelque chose après notre départ ? demanda le rappeur.

\- Pas mal oui...

\- Tu avais l'air de très bien t'en sortir avec lui, c'est pour ça que nous sommes partis. Alors dis-moi tout.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Jun lui raconta alors en détails tout ce qu'il avait manqué, jusqu'au baiser.

\- Et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser, conclut le cadet du groupe.

\- Ce baiser t'as vraiment perturbé on dirait.

\- Bah je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse ça alors que c'est à peine s'il osait me regarder en face depuis qu'on se connait. Tu crois que c'est le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé sur le coup pour me remercier du boulot qu'il venait de décrocher ?

\- C'est possible, répondit prudemment Sho en regardant son ami. Mais honnêtement, Jun, tu... comment dire... Au fond de toi, tu ne penses pas que ce soit seulement ça et tu ne le souhaite pas, je me trompe ?

\- He ?

\- Quand nous sommes partis, vous vous étiez tellement perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, que vous ne voyiez rien d'autre. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre : Yamashita-kun te plait. Il te plait beaucoup et tu lui plais au moins autant.

Sentant que son aîné n'avait pas terminé mais cherchait ses mots, Jun resta silencieux, méditant simplement ses paroles tandis que le plus âgé reprenait.

\- Je serais ravi pour toi si les choses avançaient dans ton sens avec lui, vraiment...

\- Mais ? l'incita à continuer Matsumoto, sentant le mot sous-entendu.

\- Mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas t'impliquer émotionnellement avec quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'agence, reprit l'aîné. Je ne veux pas médire des intentions de ce garçon qui ne te veut probablement aucun mal, mais si les choses tournaient mal d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu serais blessé et je ne veux pas que tu le sois. Tu as fais ce que tu voulais en lui trouvant ce travail, maintenant tu devrais juste... le laisser partir et l'oublier.

\- Je ne peux pas, Sho...

Un soupir échappa à Sakurai.

\- J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça. Je te connais.

Incapable de répondre, Matsumoto laissa passer quelques secondes.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Probablement... essayer avec lui.

\- Tu es conscient qu'entre ton planning et le sien vous ne pourrez quasiment pas vous voir sauf éventuellement quand on ira tourner les "Vs" ?

\- Je sais.

\- Et tu sais aussi que vous risquez d'en souffrir tous les deux ?

\- Oui.

\- Et pourtant tu veux quand même essayer de construire quelque chose avec lui ?

\- Oui.

Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres de Sho.

\- Je pense que tu fais une erreur. Mais comme il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de t'empêcher de la commettre... fais ce que tu veux. Je serais derrière toi pour te relever si tu tombe à cause de cette histoire.

Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle compréhension de la part de son ami qu'il savait pourtant doté de cette qualité, Jun ému essuya ses yeux qu'il sentait soudain brûler.

\- Qu'est ce que tu... Oh Jun vraiment, qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi... fit Sakurai d'un ton tendre en s'en rendant compte.

Dans un geste désarmant de naturel, il attira alors son cadet contre lui et lui tapota gentiment le dos.

\- Allez allez calmes-toi ce n'est rien ne.

\- Je... Ca va, finit par dire me plus jeune après quelques instants, en se séparant du rappeur. Désolé pour ça.

\- Baka. Bon reste là je vais te chercher à boire.

De son côté, après avoir fait le tour de tout l'effectif de l'émission, il apparut évident que la douceur et la gentillesse de Tomohisa avait déjà fait la conquête de tout le staff féminin, qui ne tarissait plus d'éloges à son sujet. Quant aux hommes qui le composaient et qui auraient pu le jalouser pour sa beauté et son talent, ils étaient au contraire enclins à vouloir le protéger à cause de son attitude humble et de sa timidité. Il avait suffit de deux petites heures pour obtenir ce résultat spectaculaire.

Quand il sortit du siège de FujiTV, il faisait nuit et bien sûr, Matsumoto était parti depuis longtemps. Yamashita le savait avant même de sortir mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu car il appréciait la compagnie du chanteur même s'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Le début des enregistrements étant prévu pour le lendemain, il repartait avec un bloc de partitions portant toutes les paroles d'une comptine. Il devait en mémoriser au moins trois pour le lendemain après-midi alors il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour rentrer. Il se dirigeait vers la station de métro, lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella.

\- Yamashita-kun.

Il se tourna vers le possesseur de la voix, qu'il n'avait pas pu manquer de reconnaitre. Se retenant de l'interpeller à voix haute, il se hâta jusqu'au Arashi.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu étais parti depuis longtemps, dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

\- J'étais parti. Mais je me suis dis qu'avec un peu de chance, tu serais peut-être encore là et que je pourrais te ramener chez toi.

L'attention fit rougir le plus jeune.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé...

\- Non mais ça me fait plaisir. C'est quoi ces feuilles ?

\- Des chansons. Je dois en apprendre trois pour demain. Je me demande comment je vais faire...

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Apprendre des chansons c'est "un peu" mon travail.

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser mais... si tu peux ça m'arrangerait beaucoup oui.

\- Tu as la musique qui va avec ?

Tomohisa opina et montra un cd enregistré qui se trouvait sous le tas de feuilles.

\- Parfait. Alors viens on va chez moi. Monte.

Yamashita prit donc place sur le siège passager et le rouge monta de nouveau à ses joues en se disant qu'il avait une chance insensée que toutes les fans de la planète lui envieraient et il se fit une fois de plus la réflexion que son aîné était vraiment charmant et bien différent de l'idée qu'il s'en faisait avant ce fameux soir qui avait tout changé.

Une fois les deux hommes chez le chanteur, ils prirent place dans son salon et il fixa son cadet, qui lui aussi le scruta, prêt à boire ses paroles.

\- Heu... la première étape pour apprendre une chanson, c'est de t'imprégner de la musique, déclara l'idole qui avait failli perdre tous ses moyens devant l'intensité du regard de son cadet. Tu dois la sentir comme si elle était une partie de toi, au point de te mettre à en chantonner l'air sans t'en rendre compte.

Tomohisa opina en silence, le laissant poursuivre sans le quitter des yeux la moindre seconde.

\- La... La deuxième étape c'est de... de lire plusieurs fois les paroles et de... d'essayer de retenir le refrain, balbutia Jun en essayant de rester concentré. Quand c'est fait tu peux... essayer de le mettre sur la musique. Tu veux essayer ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors debout et places-toi.

\- Me placer ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

La question décontenança Matsumoto.

\- Tu n'as pas fais de chant au conservatoire ?

\- Non juste de la musique. Je sais lire n'importe quelle partition et jouer de plusieurs instruments mais...

\- Mais ta voix...

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est comme ça toute seule.

Stupéfait, Jun ouvrit la bouche pour s'étonner, mais comme ça n'aurait pas servi à grand chose, il s'abstint et se contenta de lâcher :

\- On va commencer par les bases alors. Mets-toi bien droit, les bras le long du corps et inspire profondément. Non non pas avec tes poumons. Ton souffle doit venir de ton ventre sinon tu n'as pas une colonne d'air suffisante. Encore, recommence.

Se concentrant, Yamashita essaya d'appliquer les conseils avisés de son professeur du moment, mais l'exercice qui semblait ne poser aucun problème au Arashi qui le pratiquait probablement depuis des années, était difficile pour le plus jeune.

\- Bon attends on va faire autrement, dit finalement Jun avant de venir se placer derrière lui, de l'enlacer... et de glisser la main sous le haut de son cadet, directement sur la peau chaude de son ventre.

Le geste, inattendu, coupa littéralement la respiration de Tomohisa, ce dont l'aîné s'aperçut immédiatement.

\- Où est ton souffle, Tomohisa ? lui demanda-t-il alors à l'oreille en abandonnant son nom de famille.

\- Je... ne sais pas...

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

Le plus jeune secoua la tête, complètement perturbé par cette brusque proximité. A cet instant, il ne pensait plus du tout au travail qu'il devait faire pour le lendemain. Son esprit tout entier n'était plus occupé que par son aîné qui, loin de s'écarter en constatant l'échec de l'exercice, renforça au contraire sa prise sur sa taille fine.

\- J... Jun qu'est ce que tu... fais ? souffla Yamashita sans se retourner.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain. Tu trouve ça désagréable ?

\- N... Non mais...

\- Regarde-moi Tomohisa...

Un signe de tête négatif lui répondit.

\- Pourquoi ? De quoi tu as peur ? Je ne te veux aucun mal, bien au contraire.

\- Je sais...

\- Alors je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Je pensais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'ondes. Après tout c'est bien toi qui m'a embrassé cet après-midi.

\- Oui et c'était une folie.

\- He ?

Sans rien ajouter, le plus jeune s'écarta finalement de son compagnon et, toujours sans le regarder, reprit :

\- Merci de... tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. Je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant... mais... pour ma sauvegarde et la tienne il vaut mieux que... qu'on ne se revoit plus... Adieu Jun.

Sans rien ajouter et avant que Matsumoto ait le temps de l'en empêcher, Yamashita avait filé comme une anguille en ne laissant rien d'autre derrière lui que la senteur délicate de son eau de toilette. Plusieurs minutes après la fuite de son cadet, Matsumoto qui n'était pas habitué à déclencher ce genre de réaction, se demandait encore ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas avoir été trop loin et il n'avait même pas de pensées perverses en le touchant en plus.

Dans un soupir, il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de son cadet enregistré un peu plus tôt. Sans surprise, il tomba directement sur son répondeur et se força à laisser un message.

\- Tomohisa c'est Jun... Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru au juste tout à l'heure, mais s'il te plait rappelle-moi. On ne peut pas rester sur un malentendu et... je n'ai aucune envie de ne plus te voir.

Il donnait l'impression de supplier. Lui, Matsumoto Jun qui n'avait jamais supplié personne de sa vie. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper alors tant pis pour sa fierté. Mais le jeune homme ne le rappela pas de la soirée. Pas davantage le lendemain et pas plus le jour suivant. Après presque une semaine, Matsumoto était toujours sans nouvelle de lui et, pris par les différentes activités d'Arashi, il n'avait pas été en mesure de se rendre à FujiTV pour le voir. Et malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraitre de ses sentiments, ses amis qui le connaissaient mieux que personne, ne tardèrent pas à faire le lien entre son manque de concentration et ce qu'il leur avait raconté.

\- Va le voir, conseilla finalement Nino alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les locaux de la chaîne ce matin-là. Il tourne au même endroit que nous, profites-en au lieu de te morfondre.

Mais comme leur cadet semblait encore hésiter, Sho prit sur lui de le pousser par les épaules en direction du studio où se tournait l'émission musicale pour enfants dont Tomohisa venait de prendre les rênes et lui murmura simplement "je serais là si tu tombe". Tournant la tête vers lui, Matsumoto le regarda avec reconnaissance, puis entra dans le studio en question. Salué avec surprise mais chaleur par chaque membre du staff croisé, il se dirigea jusqu'au plateau et s'immobilisa à quelques dizaines de mètres pour ne pas déranger, car il était évident que Yamashita était très concentré sur les directives qu'on était en train de lui donner et les deux personnes costumées en chats à ses côtés donnaient également l'impression de l'être. Celui qui l'intéressait était en plein travail, alors il n'allait pas le déranger, ce ne serait pas du tout professionnel de sa part. Il attendrait donc sagement qu'il y ait une pause. Si du moins celle-ci ne faisait pas dans trop longtemps car il devait aussi aller tourner de son côté. Les choses seraient-elles toujours aussi compliquées pour se voir si quelque chose se passait entre eux ?

Les membres du staff s'écartèrent alors pour libérer le plateau et le regard de Tomohisa se posa alors sur son discret visiteur.

\- Jun… murmura-t-il, immédiatement bouleversé.

Il aurait voulu se sauver comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, mais il ne le pouvait pas car ils allaient commencer à tourner. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers lui et, suprêmement mal à l'aise, demanda :

\- Qu'est ce que tu… fais là ?

\- On tourne dans le studio d'à côté. Et il fallait bien que je vienne si je voulais te parler puisque tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages.

\- Mais je t'ai dis que nous…

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu as dis… mais ça ne me convient pas. Et je suis sûr qu'à toi non plus au fond. Tomohisa, tu… Je veux dire, il est évident qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre nous. Je le sais et toi aussi, sinon tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard.

\- Je crois savoir ce qui te fait peur au point d'avoir voulu couper les ponts, reprit alors le chanteur. Et je ne suis hélas pas en mesure de te promettre que rien de ce que tu crains ne se produira… mais je voudrais vraiment qu'on essaye. Si tu as le courage de tenter, alors rejoins-moi au studio du "Vs Arashi" quand tu auras terminé de ton côté. Si tu ne viens pas… je saurais que je me suis trompé du tout au tout, mais au moins je n'aurais pas le regret de ne pas avoir tout tenté.

Sur ces mots, l'aîné se détourna et quitta les lieux, pour s'adosser au mur du couloir dès qu'il fut sorti. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu à tenir ce genre de discours à la personne qui lui plaisait, enfin du moins plus depuis extrêmement longtemps et encore moins depuis qu'il était adulte. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec son cadet et ce n'était pas très agréable pour l'idole, mais il l'endurait parce qu'il fallait parfois faire des sacrifices pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait. Dans un soupir, il rejoignit son propre studio et tenta de se concentrer sur le travail. Après tout, le tournage du "Vs Arashi" était leur cours de récréation en quelque sorte. Ils s'amusaient toujours bien et c'était l'occasion de ne pas penser à leurs problèmes. Il serait toujours temps d'aviser, plus tard, selon la présence ou l'absence de Yamashita.

De son côté, après la brève entrevue avec la star, il fut bien difficile à Tomohisa de se concentrer sur son tournage. Tout nouveau dans le métier, il n'avait pas le professionnalisme ni le recul nécessaire pour faire totalement abstraction de ses pensées et sentiments pendant le travail et les paroles de Matsumoto l'avaient intensément perturbé. Ce jour-là, malgré sa préparation préalable, il dut refaire les prises un grand nombre de fois, au point d'en agacer ses deux acolytes, mais surtout de lasser les enfants qui l'entouraient et avaient déjà du mal à se concentrer pendant toute une chanson. Au prix d'un gros effort, il parvint pourtant à aller au bout et s'excusa ensuite des dizaines de fois auprès de tous ceux qu'il avait gêné par son manque d'attention. Revenu à sa loge, il poussa un gros soupir de soulagement et, tout en effaçant son maquillage, repensa au discours de l'idole. Oui il avait peur. Peur de sortir avec un homme pour la première fois de sa vie. Peur de sortir avec un chanteur célèbre dans tout le Japon et peut-être même au-delà. Peur de le connaitre mieux et peut-être de ne pas aimer ce qu'il découvrirait. Peur de souffrir d'une façon ou d'une autre. De son point de vue et quoi qu'en dise Matsumoto, il n'avait jamais été très courageux et toutes ces inconnues qui rentraient en ligne de compte l'effrayaient vraiment. Mais d'un autre côté… il ne se sentait pas réellement capable de renoncer à lui, de ne plus le voir comme il en avait eu l'intention. Faire le mort pendant ces quelques jours avait déjà été plus que difficile et il avait failli renoncer plusieurs fois et le rappeler. Que devait-il faire ? Le rejoindre de l'autre côté avec tout ce que ça impliquait ou renoncer et passer à côté de ce qui serait peut-être une belle histoire s'il leur donnait une chance ?

Il se posait encore la question en troquant son costume de prince contre ses propres vêtements, pourtant, malgré lui, il se retrouva rapidement à passer la porte du studio où "Vs Arashi" était en cours de tournage. Cette émission, il l'avait déjà regardée quelques fois et il s'était toujours dit que ça avait l'air amusant à faire. Ce que semblaient confirmer les éclats de rire venant à la fois des membres d'Arashi et de l'équipe d'invités. A cet instant, ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de ce qui ressemblait à une table de air hockey géante et, par équipe, s'efforçaient manifestement de mettre des palets dans une cage de but qui faisait des va-et-vient sur toute la largeur de la table. Il remarqua instantanément que Matsumoto était au dernier poste et que c'était donc à lui que revenait la responsabilité de marquer. Yamashita suivit du regard la progression du palet bleu qui venait d'être mis en jeu. L'objet glissa jusqu'à Ohno qui occupait le premier poste et l'envoya à Ninomiya placé de l'autre côté. Ce dernier le renvoya tant bien que mal à Sakurai qui l'expédia à son tour adroitement vers Aiba, qui le fit à son tour glisser vers une personne que Tomohisa ne reconnut pas. Ca allait être au tour de Matsumoto et le spectateur se surprit à joindre les mains pour souhaiter qu'il arrive à marquer. Il lui sembla que le palet glissait presque au ralentis et lorsqu'il tomba enfin dans la petite cage mobile, il se retint de justesse de pousser un cri de victoire qui aurait dérangé tout le monde. Il devait se faire discret jusqu'à la fin du tournage même si son aîné était plus que cool.

Mais en dépit de sa discrétion, l'instinct de Jun sembla lui indiquer qu'il était présent et à quel endroit, car à peine la victoire obtenue, il posa les yeux sur lui et un grand sourire ravi fleurit aussitôt sur ses lèvres, provoquant un envol de papillons dans l'estomac de Yamashita. Oui il avait peur, mais si son instinct l'avait poussé dans ce studio malgré tout...

Le tournage se poursuivant, il l'observa en train de faire une tour de pièces sur une table tournante (et de la faire tomber, provoquant les moqueries gentilles de ses amis du groupe), de faire tomber et rattraper des tubes en mousse autour de barres métalliques (double catch à cinquante points !), de grimper sur un mur d'escalade en appuyant sur des boutons de points (en ne laissant presque pas de temps à Ohno avec qui il faisait équipe)... Ses résultats étaient inégaux, mais pas une minute Tomohisa ne se douta que sa présence y était pour quelque chose. Lorsque les caméras s'éteignirent et que les invités furent partis, les quatre aînés d'Arashi le saluèrent brièvement et Jun resta seul avec lui, mes membres du staff seuls s'activant autour d'eux.

\- Tu es venu... fit simplement Matsumoto sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Ca a l'air marrant à faire votre émission, se contenta de dire Yamashita.

\- Ca l'est. Tu veux essayer un jeu ? demanda le plus jeune des Arashi qui avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- Ca ne va pas poser de problème ? s'inquiéta aussitôt son cadet.

\- Hum hum, répondit le chanteur en secouant la tête. "Falling pipes" ça te va ?

\- "Falling pipes" ?

Son interlocuteur désigna la petite plateforme circulaire sur laquelle crevaient les quatre barres métalliques.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Yamashita qui se disait justement que ce jeu avait l'air le plus sympa de tous.

\- Alors va te mettre en place, je ferais tomber les pailles.

Dans un sourire joyeux presque enfantin qui fit battre plus fort le cœur de l'idole, son interlocuteur alla se mettre là où il le pensait.

\- Tu as bien compris le principe ne ?

\- Oui oui, répondit Tomohisa en plaçant ses mains autour des numéros un et trois, le visage levé vers les ouvertures desquelles devaient tomber les "pailles".

Amusé par sa concentration, Jun fit exprès de choisir ses pailles, valida son choix et, dans un sourire en coin que Yamashita ne vit pas, commença son travail de déconcentration, exercice dans lequel il était passé maître.

\- Ne Tomohisa, comment tu t'en sors de tes tournages ?

\- Heu... je pense que ça va répondit distraitement l'interpellé. Je ne suis pas encore très habitué mais je pense... que ça va oui.

\- Tu as réussi à retenir toutes les chansons que tu devais ?

\- Oui ça a été.

\- Et ce travail te plait ? Tu aime ce que tu fais ?

\- Oui c'est amusant.

\- Et moi, tu m'aimes ? enchaîna le chanteur en sachant que son cadet serait trop dans le jeu pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- Oui, je t'aime, répondit instinctivement le plus jeune.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, sourit Matsumoto.

\- He ? fit Yamashita en quittant le haut de la plateforme des yeux pour le regarder lui.

Satisfait d'avoir entendu ce qu'il voulait, il appuya sur le bouton central de la console, libérant les deux pailles, mais les paroles du Arashi se faisant un chemin jusqu'à l'esprit du plus jeune, celui-ci les manqua complètement. En quelques enjambées, l'idole traversa le plateau, grimpa lui aussi sur la plateforme et enlaça son cadet, avant de répéter :

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Sur ces mots, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet qui, encore sous le coup de la surprise, commença d'abord par ne pas réagir, avant de fermer les yeux et de répondre au baiser. Baiser qui se prolongea et s'intensifia sans que quiconque ne les dérange car, ayant compris les intentions de leur ami, les quatre autres membres d'Arashi montaient la garde devant la porte du plateau afin que personne ne les dérange. Un sourire protecteur flottait sur les lèvres de Sho alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à son cadet. Il était vraiment content pour lui. Restait à espérer que Tomohisa ne serait jamais à l'origine de blessures pour son ami, sinon il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Ce qui arrivait à l'un d'eux arrivait à eux tous. Cette union était la force d'Arashi. Et à plus forte raison quand la situation concernait Aiba ou Jun.

A partir de ce jour, bien que, comme l'avait souligné Sho, leurs plannings respectifs ne leur permette pas de se voir pendant la journée, Tomohisa se mit à passer de plus en plus de temps chez son aîné le soir. Assis sur le canapé ils passaient un temps infini à discuter pour mieux se connaitre et à s'embrasser comme des adolescents sans jamais chercher à aller plus loin. Yamashita partait toujours avant minuit après un dernier baiser, mais au bout de trois mois, Jun commença à craindre que son compagnon ne le trouve pas physiquement attirant. Ou du moins pas assez pour vouloir autre chose. Il n'aimait pas être entreprenant car il avait toujours peur que ce soit perçu comme une agression sexuelle (dans le métier il fallait être prudent), pourtant la situation actuelle ne pouvait plus durer. Il devait savoir à quoi s'en tenir à ce sujet.

Un soir qu'ils étaient devant la télévision, Matsumoto dans les bras duquel se trouvait Tomohisa, inversa soudain leurs positions et, se retrouvant au dessus de lui, le fixa avec intensité. Pris par surprise, Yamashita cligna des yeux.

\- Jun ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca va ?

\- Tomo, est ce qu'il y a un problème avec moi ?

\- He ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu m'aimes n'est ce pas ?

\- Tu le sais bien.

\- Tu me trouve désagréable à regarder ?

\- Baka, comme si c'était possible.

\- Alors si tu m'aimes et que tu ne me trouve pas laid, pourquoi j'ai l'impression de ne pas du tout t'intéresser physiquement ?

La question sembla beaucoup embarrasser le plus jeune, qui détourna le regard.

\- Tomo ?

\- Ce... Tu n'es pas le premier à me poser cette question... Le problème ne vient pas de toi, il vient de moi. Ca a toujours été comme ça.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je... n'éprouve aucun intérêt pour les relations physiques. Ca me dégoûte en fait.

\- Ca te dégoûte ? répéta Jun à la fois médusé et blessé.

\- Et comme tu ne tentais rien, j'ai cru que tu étais comme moi, que toi non plus tu n'aimais pas ça.

\- Je me retenais simplement par égard pour ta timidité... Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre un jour celui que j'aime dire que l'idée de faire l'amour avec moi le dégoûtait...

Il y avait une telle peine dans la voix de son petit ami, que Yamashita se hâta de reprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, Jun. Tu es très beau, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te l'apprendre. Mais l'acte me rebute. Que ce soit avec toi ou une autre personne, je n'en suis pas capable. Je n'ai jamais pu.

\- Je vois... fit l'idole d'un ton morne en se redressant pour simplement s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'étais célibataire ? Depuis mes dix-sept ans, tout le monde m'a toujours fui en apprenant mon problème.

\- Mais tu... Tu n'as jamais pensé à consulter ? Je veux dire... ton blocage doit bien venir de quelque part et tu ne... tu ne peux pas rester comme ça indéfiniment. Tu n'as que vingt-deux ans et à cause de ça, tu n'as jamais connu le plaisir, c'est triste...

\- Je m'en passe très bien tu sais, répondit le plus jeune dans un petit sourire. Mais sache que je comprendrais très bien si tu...

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne vais pas te quitter pour ça alors que je t'aime. Mais Tomo... tu veux bien aller consulter s'il te plait ? Pour me faire pl... (il s'interrompit en l'entendant sangloter) M... Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?!

\- Tu... Les autres... se sont... tous enfuis mais... tu... m'aimes assez pour... accepter mon problème... et vouloir m'aider...

\- Bah bien sûr, baka. Mes sentiments ne pèseraient pas bien lourd si je t'abandonnais juste pour ça.

\- Tu es le... premier à... penser comme ça...

\- Alors c'est que je suis le seul à t'aimer vraiment. Quand on aime une personne, on doit être capable de s'oublier pour elle.

\- Merci Jun...

\- Promets-moi juste d'aller consulter. Et si ensuite vraiment tu te rends compte que c'est impossible pour toi, alors je ferais avec.

\- Jun... murmura encore le cadet, touché. C'est d'accord, je te le promets.

Selon sa promesse, Yamashita prit rendez-vous avec un sexologue et son aîné l'accompagna. En dépit de sa gêne, il l'écouta raconter au médecin des choses extrêmement personnelles et s'entendit demander d'en faire autant. L'homme écouta et leur conseilla des jeux érotiques destinés à mettre Tomohisa à l'aise. Mais dès le premier essai, Jun comprit le principal problème de son compagnon : c'était son propre sexe qui le révulsait. Il n'en supportait même pas la vision. Partant de là, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que faire l'amour le rebute. Pour le moment ce n'était donc pas d'un sexologue qu'il avait besoin, mais plutôt d'un psychologue pour apprendre à accepter cette partie de son corps.

Une fois encore, malgré son emploi du temps plus que chargé, le Arashi tint à être précédent pour sa première séance. Celle-ci dura une bonne heure et fut reconduite tous les jours de la semaine, puis de la suivante et ainsi de suite pendant un mois. Après cette durée, le psychologue conseilla à Yamashita de faire un essai avec son compagnon. Il précisa toutefois que si les séances n'avaient pas le résultat escompté, il restait l'hypnose en dernier recours. Selon lui, c'était une technique qu'il pratiquait beaucoup sur des cas très divers et qui avait toujours de bons résultats.

L'idée n'attirant pas Tomohisa, il se contenta de répondre qu'il y penserait si tout le reste échouait et se dirigea pensivement vers le domicile de son petit ami. Jun était tellement compréhensif vis-à-vis de son problème, alors qu'il devait en souffrir aussi, que le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour l'en remercier était de tenter honnêtement. Ayant les clés de son appartement, il y entra en sachant que son propriétaire ne s'y trouvait pas encore car il lui avait dit avoir un live prévu le soir et alla allumer la télévision sur la chaine en question, avant de se préparer à dîner, de manger, de faire la vaisselle et de finalement regarder l'émission dans laquelle il trouva son compagnon sublime. En bref, il fit tout ce qu'il put pour retarder l'échéance du test, mais finit par se retrouver désœuvré et soupira en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. C'était le moment de vérité : s'il n'arrivait pas à se regarder… il était bon pour l'hypnose. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il retira ses vêtements un à un et un observateur aurait pu croire qu'il faisait un striptease, mais il n'en était rien et Tomohisa aurait presque préféré que ce ne soit que ça au lieu de passer cette épreuve. Au moment de retirer son boxer, il sentit un filet de sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il déglutit péniblement avant de finalement ôter la dernière barrière de tissu. Mais dès que son regard se posa sur son membre, il en détourna immédiatement les yeux et les referma comme pour être certain de ne plus voir. Il tenta de nouveau l'expérience trois, quatre, cinq fois… avec la même absence de résultat. C'était fini, il avait échoué. Il n'avait même pas assez de volonté pour ça…

Frustré et en colère contre lui-même, il remit son sous-vêtement et alla se coucher sans même attendre le retour de Matsumoto, sans même penser que c'était la toute première fois qu'il faisait ça. Lorsque celui-ci passa la porte de la chambre deux heures plus tard, le plus jeune avait laissé la lumière allumée dans la chambre et lui faisait dos. Malgré sa fatigue, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en le voyant dans son lit et, pensant qu'il devait dormir depuis longtemps, l'aîné se glissa à côté de lui pour l'enlacer. Instantanément, Yamashita se tourna vers lui et baissa la tête.

\- Jun, je suis désolé… s'excusa-t-il d'une voix misérable.

\- He ? De quoi tu parles Tomo ?

\- Je n'ai… pas réussi… J'ai essayé… Je te jure que j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu…

\- Essayé quoi ?

\- De… me regarder…

\- Oh…

L'aîné n'ajouta rien car il ne voulait pas que son cadet se sente encore plus coupable, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu et un peu frustré aussi. Il n'était pas un obsédé, mais il avait tellement espéré que ces séances porteraient leurs fruits, qu'elles le débarrasseraient de sa révulsion pour qu'il puisse physiquement lui prouver son amour… Il devrait donc se résigner à une relation quasi platonique.

\- Je suis… tellement désolé… répéta encore le plus jeune dans un sanglot comme le chanteur ne disait plus rien.

\- Shhhhhht… dit alors le Arashi en le serrant davantage contre lui tout en caressant ses cheveux. Calmes-toi, ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? Tu as essayé au moins, c'est l'important.

\- Mais tu…

\- Je te l'ai promis, je ferais avec. Maintenant on va dormir, d'accord ? Je suis crevé et je pense que toi aussi.

\- Tu étais magnifique pendant le live…

\- Tu l'as regardé ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors je suis content. Bonne nuit Tomo.

\- Bonne nuit Jun.

\- Oh Tomo ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je suis content que tu dormes avec moi.

Le cadet sourit et ferma les yeux, ne tardant pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Pourtant, malgré les assurances de l'idole, la culpabilité commença à ronger Yamashita dès le lendemain et, sans rien en dire à son compagnon, il prit la résolution d'utiliser son dernier recours. Il reprit donc rendez-vous avec le médecin qui s'occupait de lui et programma une séance d'hypnose pour le jeudi suivant. Le médecin accepta en lui précisant que s'il changeait d'avis, le processus n'était pas irréversible.

Toute la semaine, Tomohisa fit de son mieux pour ne pas y penser mais lorsque le jour J arriva, il n'était pas très rassuré. Il n'avait pas fait part de cette décision à son compagnon de crainte que celui-ci ne déprogramme toutes ses activités professionnelles du jour pour l'accompagner et à dire vrai, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'il assiste à ça. Parce qu'avoir recours à l'hypnose pour régler son problème, ça voulait dire que ses relations physiques avec Jun ne seraient jamais "naturelles". Mais il n'avait plus d'autre solution. Il ne voulait pas que Matsumoto se sacrifie encore et encore, parce qu'il savait que malgré ses sentiments pour lui, un jour viendrait où il en aurait assez que ces renoncements soient toujours de son côté. Et Tomohisa ne voulait pas que Jun le quitte, alors il devait lui aussi faire des efforts.

Lorsque le soir arriva et que le Arashi rentra chez lui, il trouva son compagnon en train de faire la cuisine. Cette vision lui fit plaisir et, en souriant, il le rejoignit avant de l'enlacer par derrière et de l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Hello toi, dit-il.

\- Hello toi, répondit le cadet en écho tout en se retournant. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Oh tu sais, shoot, interview, enregistrement, répète… la routine quoi. Et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais provoqué une émeute à la sortie de FujiTV aujoud'hui.

\- Tu es bête, ce n'était pas du tout une émeute, rit Yamashita. En plus c'était des enfants.

\- Enfants ou adultes, quand une vingtaine de personnes se presse autour de toi en criant ton nom, on appelle ça une émeute, rit à son tour l'idole.

\- He ? Comment tu sais ça ?

\- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit, fit mystérieusement Matsumoto dans un sourire en coin. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es devenu une célébrité, Tomo. Il va falloir apprendre à vivre avec toi aussi.

\- Une célébrité, rigola de nouveau le plus jeune. Il faut toujours que tu exagère.

\- Je n'exagère pas du tout. Ikeda-san ne te l'as pas dis mais moi il m'a mis au courant : depuis que la diffusion de l'émission a commencé, l'audience pour cette tranche horaire a fait un bond spectaculaire et le standard de la chaîne reçoit plus de demande de public qu'il ne peut en honorer.

\- He ?

\- Tous les gens qui ont des enfants veulent qu'ils assistent à l'émission et comme ce n'est pas possible car la place dans le studio n'est pas extensible, la chaîne est obligée d'en refuser une bonne partie. C'est comme si tu jouais tous les jours à guichets fermés. Pas mal non ?

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Très.

Un grand sourire ravi fleurit sur les lèvres de Tomohisa.

\- Le repas est presque prêt, alors va t'asseoir. Ensuite j'aurais une surprise pour toi.

\- Une surprise ? Alors là je suis curieux, répondit gaiement l'idole en allant prendre place à table.

Le repas se déroula joyeusement grâce aux nouvelles apportées par le chanteur et le rangement de la cuisine se fit dans la même bonne humeur. Lorsque tout fut propre, Yamashita prit la main de son compagnon et, au grand étonnement de celui-ci, l'entraina vers la chambre.

\- Tu veux déjà aller dormir ? Il est encore tôt tu s…

Il ne put pas poursuivre, car le plus jeune avait posé son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- Assieds-toi et regarde, d'accord ? susurra Tomohisa en poussant doucement son compagnon vers le lit.

Se reculant pour que l'aîné ne perde pas une miette du spectacle, le cadet se mit à retirer ses vêtements un par un avec une atroce sensualité qui fit péniblement déglutir Matsumoto. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son compagnon avait soudainement décidé de le torturer avec cet effeuillage en règle et détourna les yeux pour ne pas être tenté par son corps atrocement sexy.

\- Regarde-moi, Jun...

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça Tomo ? demanda alors le chanteur d'une voix brisée. Est ce que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse ? Est ce que je n'ai pas fait tout ce que je pouvais pour que tu ne te sentes pas mal avec ça ? Alors pourquoi...

Ne s'étant pas une seconde imaginé que son striptease sensuel pouvait être interprêté comme de la torture psychologique, Tomohisa s'immobilisa, torse nu et son jean tombé à ses chevilles.

\- Tu... me crois assez cruel pour faire ça sans raison ? demanda-t-il à son tour, peiné.

\- Je ne sais plus ce que je crois...

\- Je vois... répondit seulement Yamashita en ramassant ses vêtements pour se rhabiller.

Comprenant à sa réaction que son cadet s'apprêtait tout bonnement à quitter l'appartement, Jun le retint par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi, fit le plus jeune d'une voix sourde sans se retourner.

\- Non, d'abord je veux comprendre ce qui te prends tout à coup.

\- Lâche-moi !

Stupéfait qu'il lui ait crié dessus, Matsumoto laissa retomber son bras, ce qui permit à Tomohisa de s'échapper. La porte de l'appartement claqua une poignée de secondes plus tard et le Arashi resta seul avec ses questions. Une fois de plus il allait avoir besoin de l'aide d'un aîné.

Un lourd soupir lui échappa alors qu'il se repassait la scène en boucle pour essayer de comprendre, mais n'y parvenant pas, il se décida à retourner voir Sho, en espérant qu'une fois encore il aurait une solution à lui proposer.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... encore un souci avec Tomohisa-kun ? fit Sakurai lorsque son ami fut assis dans son salon.

\- Comment tu...

\- En ce moment, à chaque fois que tu viens me voir c'est à cause de lui. Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette fois ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, le plus jeune des deux décida de tout raconter au rappeur sans rien omettre. A la fin de son récit, Sho resta un moment silencieux et Jun se garda bien de le déranger bien qu'il soit dévoré de curiosité.

\- Jun... Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit sauvé, j'en aurais probablement fait autant à sa place.

\- He ?

\- Si tu avais mis en place toutes les pièces du puzzle, tu aurais pu tout comprendre sans mon aide tu sais.

\- Heu... je ne te suis pas du tout là.

\- J'avais remarqué. Bon alors récapitulons : a) il a ce problème auquel il n'avait pas vraiment attaché d'importance avant de sortir avec toi. b) il se rend compte que pour lui tu vas oublier ton désir et avoir une relation quasi platonique. c) pour toi il accepte de voir des médecins et tente par lui-même de résoudre le problème mais n'y arrive pas et ça le mine très visiblement. d) brusquement il décide de se déshabiller devant toi après avoir dit qu'il voulait te faire une surprise. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Il y eut un blanc alors que Matsumoto se répétait chaque point, puis la réponse éclaira son regard.

\- Il avait trouvé une solution et voulait me montrer le résultat...

\- C'est effectivement la seule explication que je vois.

\- Et moi j'ai cru qu'il jouait juste avec mes désirs... Je suis trop bête...

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Au vu de sa fuite soudaine, il est évident qu'il s'est senti humilié, alors le faire revenir vers toi ne sera pas simple.

\- Je ne sais pas Sho... Je ne sais pas mais je ne veux pas le perdre...

\- Je ne pense pas que ça arrive. Un homme capable de se mettre dans cet état parce qu'il ne peut pas... s'unir physiquement à celui qu'il aime ne doit sûrement pas être prêt à le quitter. Par contre il doit t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir compris.

\- Il faut que j'aille le voir.

\- Je serais toi, j'attendrais demain. Ce soir ce serait maladroit, il doit être trop malheureux.

\- Mais s'il pensait que je m'en fiche parce que je suis pas allé le voir tout de suite ?

\- Mais non... Ne dramatise pas non plus.

\- Bon... tu es toujours de bon conseil alors je vais t'écouter, mais ça me coûte...

\- Je m'en doute. Mais franchement c'est mieux. Si tu y allais maintenant, tu foncerais droit dans le mur.

\- Hum...

\- Tu veux rester ici ?

\- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas...

\- Je ne te le proposerais pas si ça m'ennuyait, baka. Tu sais où est le futon, ne.

\- Merci Sho. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Baka. Baka, baka, baka... Baka de Jun... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien compris ? Pourquoi lui avait-il prêté des intentions qu'il n'avait pas ? Tomohisa était triste, déçu et en colère. Il aurait du le connaitre mieux que ça ! Il n'aurait pas du le croire capable de ça alors qu'il connaissait son problème !

Brusquement, le jeune homme s'arrêta de courir et essuya ses yeux. Il était idiot de pleurer pour ça, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Oui il avait fait tout ça pour lui, mais à quoi d'autre s'attendait-il alors qu'il ne lui avait rien expliqué ? Le baka c'était lui, pas son compagnon. Faisant volte-face, Yamashita se remit à courir en sens inverse, mais à son retour à l'appartement, Jun n'était plus là. Où avait-il bien pu aller ? Soupirant, il se résigna à attendre son retour pour s'expliquer correctement. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures et aucune nouvelle de lui. Il se résigna donc à l'appeler.

\- Jun c'est Tomo... dit-il à son répondeur. Je ne sais pas où tu es, mais s'il te plait, rentre chez toi, je dois te parler de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme raccrocha et soupira. Restait à espérer que son compagnon n'allait pas trop tarder.

Jun qui était sous la douche, revint à son portable trop tard pour prendre l'appel mais il sourit en voyant que c'était son petit ami qui avait essayé de le contacter. On dirait que Sho s'était trompé et que Tomohisa n'était pas aussi fâché qu'il le pensait. L'écoute du message laissé sur son répondeur confirma cette impression et Matsumoto décida de prendre congé de son ami pour rentrer chez lui.

Le sourire ne quitta pas le chanteur pendant tout le trajet retour. Si son Tomo avait trouvé une solution, il allait le laisser faire ce qu'il avait prévu pour la lui montrer et même s'il n'y arrivait pas malgré tout, tant pis. Le fait qu'il ait pris si à cœur ce problème qui auparavant n'en était pas un pour lui était la preuve ultime qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

\- Tomo je suis rentré ! s'exclama Matsumoto en pénétrant dans l'appartement. En l'entendant entrer dans le salon, l'interpellé se leva du canapé et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, dirent-ils en cœur.

\- De quoi tu t'excuse ? C'est moi le fautif dans l'histoire, dit l'idole. C'est moi qui ne t'ai pas compris et...

\- Non c'est moi le fautif, le coupa Yamashita. J'aurais du tout t'expliquer avant. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que j'avais trouvé une solution, tu n'es pas dans ma tête.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils ne firent que se regarder, puis Jun franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, enlaça possessivement son cadet qui ne broncha pas et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- S'il n'est pas trop tard... tu veux bien reprendre où tu t'étais arrêté tout à l'heure ? demanda encore le Arashi lorsque, hors d'haleine, leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Un sourire tendre illumina le visage du plus jeune qui, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, reprit la main de son aîné pour l'entraîner vers la chambre. Sans attendre, Jun reprit place sur le lit et fixa son compagnon en attendant qu'il reprenne le cours de son striptease. Celui-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier pour recommencer son effeuillage et cette fois, l'aîné ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle. C'était la première fois qu'il avait le loisir de le voir vraiment et il ne s'en priva pas. Son regard embrassa chaque partie de son corps : ses lèvres qui appelaient le baiser, son cou, la ligne de ses épaules, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux légèrement dessinés, la finesse de sa taille, le galbe de ses jambes et lorsqu'il se retourna... un postérieur à damner un saint. Or Jun était loin d'en être un et à cet instant il mourrait d'envie de le toucher, mais il s'abstint car cet effeuillage devait déjà être une épreuve pour son petit ami, alors il ne devait pas en rajouter en jouant les pervers. Il attendrait que Tomohisa soit prêt. Même si lui résister était affreusement difficile.

Comme un peu plus tôt, il ne restait au plus jeune que son boxer à retirer. Il inspira en glissant les pouces sous l'élastique et marqua un temps d'arrêt, le souffle presque figé. Son cœur battait tellement fort d'appréhension qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait quitter sa poitrine. C'était l'instant de vérité : ou l'hypnose avait fonctionné... ou c'était le retour à la case départ.

L'air crépitait presque de la tension émanant de son petit ami, mais une fois encore Matsumoto se garda bien de remuer ni de prononcer le moindre mot. Finalement, le sous-vêtement rejoignit le jean sur le sol et Jun, soudain inquiet, fixa le visage de son compagnon. Celui-ci, tendu, le fixa lui encore quelques secondes avant que son regard ne dérive lentement vers son bas-ventre. Craignant un mouvement de rejet, Matsumoto n'arrivait plus à apprécier la vision enchanteresse du corps parfait de son cadet et son souffle se fit heurté.

\- Tomo ça va ? demanda-t-il, tendu.

Lui-même ne croyait pas vraiment à la réussite de l'hypnose, pourtant le fait était là, Tomohisa arrivait désormais à se regarder, à voir cette partie de lui sans avoir envie de détourner les yeux, ce qui était déjà un impressionnant pas en avant.

\- Ca va, répondit-il prudemment après quelques secondes de test. Tu veux bien... m'aider pour l'étape suivante ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Alors... (il releva les yeux et le regarda avec attention) déshabille-toi s'il te plait.

Loin de s'attendre à cette demande, le chanteur ne comprit tout d'abord pas où son petit ami voulait en venir.

\- He ?

\- Réussir à me voir c'est une chose mais si je ne...

\- N'ajoute rien, j'ai compris, répondit finalement l'idole.

Sur ces mots il se leva et, à son tour, entreprit un lent effeuillage qui aurait rendu folle n'importe quelle fan. Yamashita n'en perdit d'ailleurs pas une miette et eut ainsi tout le loisir d'admirer la plastique parfaite de son compagnon. Jusqu'à ce que lui aussi ne conserve que son boxer.

\- Prêt ?

\- ... Hum.

Le sous-vêtement rejoignit donc au sol le reste des affaires du chanteur, qui resta simplement debout les bras les long du corps, attendant avec anxiété une réaction qui se faisait attendre.

\- Ca... va toujours ?

\- Ca va, répondit le plus jeune en l'observant enfin en entier. Tu es... vraiment magnifique.

\- Je te retourne le compliment. Si tu étais un Johnny's au lieu d'être dans ton émission, tu tomberais les filles comme des mouches.

\- Je m'en fiche des filles. Tu es le seul auquel je veux plaire.

\- Tomo... tu veux bien me laisser te toucher ? S'il te plait ?

\- ... Hum.

La situation était telle que pour le moment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore réagi physiquement à la perfection de l'autre sans qu'ils s'en soucient. De toute façon, Yamashita n'ayant jamais ressenti de désir de sa vie à cause de son problème n'aurait pas réussi à en déceler les signes. Jun s'approcha donc de lui et l'enlaça, puis l'embrassa d'abord tendrement, puis bien plus passionnément, avant de descendre dans son cou et de laisser ses mains caresser doucement son dos, remonter sur ses épaules pour en parcourir la rondeur et redescendre lentement jusqu'au postérieur qui le tentait tellement. Les caresses pourtant anodines déclenchèrent un frisson au cadet et il se surprit à haleter lorsque son aîné le contourna afin de poursuivre ses attouchements sensuels sur son torse, puis son ventre. Ravi de le sentir réagir et expérimenter le plaisir (et le désir aussi) pour la première fois de sa vie, Matsumoto accentua la langueur et la lenteur de ses caresses puis, inversant leurs rôles du départ, poussa à son tour doucement son compagnon sur le lit et le fit s'allonger.

Devinant que des délices bien plus agréables l'attendaient, Tomohisa se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance et le ballet des caresses reprit après de nouveaux baisers passionnés. Fermant les yeux, il sentit la bouche de son compagnon descendre de son cou à son buste et, avec un petit hoquet étranglé, la sentit se refermer sur chacun de ses tétons, les léchant, suçotant, mordillant jusqu'à ce qu'un tout premier gémissement lui échappe. Ravi, Jun poursuivit son œuvre, les mains de part et d'autre de sa taille et descendit de plus en plus bas, la pointe de sa langue prenant parfois le relai de ses lèvres, traçant des sillons brûlants sur la peau déjà chaude de son ventre.

Un nouveau gémissement passa les lèvres de Yamashita. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son problème le faisait passer à côté de sensations pareilles. C'était si agréable, ça faisait tellement de bien... Rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour mieux ressentir, il se rendit compte que son compagnon, loin de s'arrêter, descendait maintenant vers son...

\- Qu'est ce que tu... souffla-t-il avant d'émettre un nouveau hoquet étranglé lorsque la bouche de son aîné se referma sur "ça" et commença à y faire des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Des plaintes de plaisir se mirent alors à franchir ses lèvres de façon ininterrompue et il glissa une main dans la crinière d'ébène de son petit ami.

\- Han Jun... gémit-il en se cambrant instinctivement comme pour mieux s'offrir à ces affolantes caresses.

Entendre son cadet gémir son prénom de cette façon acheva de rendre le concerné fou de désir. Il doutait que Tomohisa se rende compte du pouvoir qu'il avait, du point inimaginable de son charme et de sa sexytude. Et cette inconscience de sa force de séduction était ce qui le rendait encore plus désirable car rien n'était calculé, il réagissait à l'instinct et d'autant plus que c'était sa première expérience. Et heureusement qu'il ne calculait rien... Matsumoto n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état il serait si son cadet le provoquait délibérément.

N'ayant jamais été l'objet de ce genre d'attentions, Tomohisa qui n'en finissait plus de haleter, ne fut pas capable de déterminer à quel moment venait la jouissance et se libéra brusquement dans une longue plainte, la main crispée dans les cheveux de son aîné. Ne l'ayant pas sentie venir, la brusque libération de son compagnon prit le chanteur par surprise et il profita que le plus jeune avait refermé les yeux, pour recracher discrètement sa semence. Il pouvait beaucoup de choses pour lui, mais il n'avait jamais pu avaler, il trouvait ça répugnant. Se couchant contre son compagnon, il prit celui-ci dans ses bras et demanda à voix basse :

\- Tomo... est ce que tu veux continuer ou...

\- Je crois que oui... - Tu crois ou tu es sûr ?

\- Je n'ai aucune certitude dans ce domaine Jun... Ca ne fait qu'un petit quart d'heure que je sais que je suis capable de regarder... "ça". Mais... si ce qui vient de se passer n'était qu'un prélude alors que c'était déjà si bon, c'est que la suite le sera encore plus alors...

\- Tu... sais comment ça se passe ?

\- Disons que j'ai une idée sur la question. Mais comme je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé avant aujourd'hui...

\- Je vois... Est ce que tu veux savoir avant ou... ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Je pense que je comprendrais le moment venu.

\- Mais tu... vas avoir mal au début.

\- Mal comment ?

\- Ca dépend des gens, je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre sur ce point.

\- Bah... c'est un peu obligé d'avoir mal non ? Je veux dire... à la base, l'être humain n'est pas configuré pour accueillir quoi que ce soit à cet endroit et surtout pas "ça".

Sa façon de parler de la chose fit rire Jun.

\- Toi alors comme casseur d'ambiance, fit-il, amusé. Mais tu as raison, à l'origine nous ne sommes pas "configurés" pour ça. Ca me rassure qu'au moins tu ne te fasses pas d'illusions sur me sujet. Par contre... le moment sexy est parti faire un tour avec cette conversation.

\- Il peut revenir ?

\- Ca... ça dépend de toi. Qu'est ce que tu es prêt à faire pour qu'il revienne ?

Le plus jeune prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis se redressa et fit s'allonger son compagnon, avant de le regarder longuement dans les yeux. De nouveau, Matsumoto se perdit dans les iris presque noirs de son cadet, au point de pratiquement en oublier de respirer. Mais le souffle lui revint bien vite lorsqu'il le sentit reproduire sur lui les caresses dont il avait été l'objet quelques minutes auparavant. Et que son Tomo, si timide en temps normal et surtout totalement inexpérimenté, prenne cette initiative rendit le chanteur si heureux que le plaisir qu'il ressentit en sembla décuplé. Dans cet état d'esprit, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver la forme, mais il ne bougea pas. Il attendait de voir jusqu'où allait aller l'audace de son petit ami. Allait-il oser l'impensable ?

Délaissant les tétons de son aîné, Tomohisa laissa à son tour sa bouche descendre de plus en plus bas, la remplaçant parfois par sa langue, ce qui fit gémir Jun sans que celui-ci cherche à se retenir. Pour que son Tomo soit tout à fait à l'aise, il ne devait pas craindre de lui faire savoir qu'il appréciait ses attentions. Et ce même s'il craignait un brusque rejet à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son membre. Arrivé au point stratégique, Yamashita marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il ne se sentait pas capable de le prendre en bouche. Rien que le fait qu'il parvienne à regarder le "ça" de Jun tenait déjà de l'exploit alors il n'allait pas tenter le diable. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner son aîné sans lui rendre au moins un peu du plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré. Il referma donc la main sur lui et entreprit des va-et-vient qui tirèrent de nouveau des plaintes à l'idole. Il le voyait en contreplongée et il se dit soudain que cette vision d'un Jun complètement abandonné et totalement sexuel, des millions de fans seraient prêtes à payer cher pour l'avoir.

Excité comme il l'était, il ne fallut guère de temps pour qu'il se libère dans la main de son petit ami. Il se redressa et embrassa passionnément son compagnon, avant de reprendre place au dessus de lui.

\- Tu veux continuer ? lui redemanda Jun.

\- Oui.

L'ainé caressa tendrement son visage en souriant et tendit le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit afin d'en sortir une petite bouteille que Tomohisa n'identifia pas mais dont il devina l'utilité grâce aux circonstances dans lesquelles elle faisait son apparition.

\- Désolé ce n'est pas très glamour, mais sinon tu auras encore plus mal, expliqua Jun. Je pense que pour une première fois, la... la salive n'est pas très indiquée.

\- La salive ?

\- Heu... sois gentil, ne m'oblige pas à t'expliquer, c'est gênant.

Des questions tournaient dans les yeux du plus jeune, pourtant il ne les formula pas pour ne pas embarrasser son compagnon. Il irait regarder les réponses sur internet.

Avec dextérité, Matsumoto ouvrit le petit récipient et en mit une petite partie sur ses doigts, avant d'interroger son petit ami du regard.

\- Hum. C'est bon, fais-le.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que...

\- Je sais. Je me suis préparé à avoir mal. Fais-le juste.

\- D'accord...

Le chanteur fit alors glisser sa main jusqu'au postérieur de son cadet et, avec toutes les précautions du monde, glissa un premier doigt en lui, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Mais Yamashita ne manifesta rien en dehors d'un léger signe d'inconfort (après tout, même si la comparaison était plutôt sale, ce n'était pas pire que lorsqu'il allait... aux toilettes), ce qui convainquit le Arashi de poursuivre en glissant un second doigt. Cette fois, une franche grimace accompagna le geste.

\- Ca va Tomo ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

\- Oui... mais ce n'est pas l'expérience la plus agréable du monde... Dépêche-toi de finir cette étape s'il te plait.

Déglutissant, Jun hocha la tête et introduisit un troisième doigt, déclenchant un petit cri de douleur à son partenaire. - Désolé, c'est bientôt fini, je te jure, tenta-t-il de le rassurer tout en sachant que c'était faux car le pire restait à venir. Pendant quelques minutes, il fit des mouvements avec ses doigts pour le préparer au mieux à l'intrusion à venir tout en l'embrassant passionnément pour le distraire. Au bout d'un moment, habitué à la présence en lui, Tomohisa se mit à légèrement bouger le bassin. Il ne le formula pas mais les doigts de son compagnon ne lui suffisait plus, il en voulait davantage.

\- Tomo, est ce que je peux... demanda l'aîné dont le bas-ventre tendu lui faisait presque mal.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Retirant ses doigts, il se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité, puis entra en lui avec précaution. Mais quelque douce qu'ait été l'intrusion, elle déclencha de nouveau un cri de douleur, bien plus fort, au plus jeune.

\- Shhhhhht... Je sais... murmura Matsumoto en descendant la main pour caresser le membre de son petit ami et ainsi le distraire de la douleur.

Il mourrait d'envie de bouger immédiatement et rester immobile était une torture mais il devait attendre pour ne pas faire davantage mal à son compagnon. Après des minutes qui lui parurent interminables, il sentit Yamashita remuer de nouveau sous lui et le regarda avec désir. Une nouvelle fois, celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait commencer. Toujours avec la même prudence, il fit un premier mouvement, qui déclencha une légère plainte chez son compagnon. N'y décelant pas de douleur, il continua doucement mais se retenir lui coûtait beaucoup à ce stade.

\- Hmmmmmm... J... Jun... ça... va... bouge.

Comprenant ce que son partenaire entendait par là, l'idole s'exécuta, appréciant avec délices les excitants gémissements qui passaient les lèvres de son petit ami.

\- Je t'aime Tomo...

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas à cette déclaration, mais la façon dont il l'enlaça étroitement était son équivalent, Matsumoto savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Alors il se mit à faire des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, déclenchant un cri de son compagnon à chaque fois qu'il touchait au but, jusqu'à ce moment où Tomohisa se libéra brusquement entre eux dans une longue plainte de plaisir. Vaincu par la fatigue, les efforts faits pour se contenir tout au long de l'acte et le plaisir ressenti, l'idole le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et se retira délicatement pour se laisser tomber à côté de lui. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce le moindre mot, puis la voix de Yamashita s'éleva.

\- J'ai réussi, Jun… J'ai réussi…

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du concerné, qui se mit sur le côté, se redressa à moitié et appuya sa tête sur sa main pour mieux observer son petit ami.

\- Oui Tomo, tu as réussi.

\- Est-ce que tu es content ?

\- He ?

\- Qu'on ait pu faire l'amour, est ce que tu es content ?

\- Heu… j'espère que ta question ne sous-entend pas que tu t'es forcé juste pour me faire plaisir ? Parce que là je serais en colère.

Il y eut un silence, qui fit craindre à Matsumoto d'avoir visé juste.

\- Tomo, tu…

\- En partie mais pas totalement, répondit finalement le plus jeune en coupant la parole à son aîné. C'est vrai que je me sentais mal pour toi qui voulais le faire et que, à la base, si j'ai cherché une solution, c'était juste pour toi. Mais ensuite j'ai réfléchi. Est-ce qu'on pouvait être pleinement heureux tous les deux si seul l'un de nous éprouvait du plaisir ? Et la réponse était non.

\- Alors tu… finalement cette solution, c'était quoi ? demanda le chanteur, touché de toute la démarche.

\- Je me suis fais hypnotiser.

\- He ?

\- L'hypnose était mon ultime recours alors…

\- Tomo…

Submergé par l'émotion, Jun fut incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et se contenta de serrer très fort son compagnon contre lui.

Le lendemain de cette première étreinte passionnée, sachant ce qu'il savait à présent, il aurait au moins fallu un tsunami pour empêcher le Arashi d'accompagner son petit ami à FujuTV, bien que celui-ci lui ait répété plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas nécessaire et qu'il allait juste finir en retard à son shoot. Par contre, à leur arrivée, il fut témoin d'une scène inimaginable il y a encore peu de temps. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent en vue du bâtiment, une nuée d'enfants accompagnés de leurs grandes sœurs se précipita vers Tomohisa en piaillant et le Arashi eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter de leur chemin et de se cacher afin de ne pas être remarqué. Il ne voulait pas risquer de voler ses fans à son compagnon qui avait bien mérité cette popularité. Tous deux n'avaient pas le même public (quoique, à voir les regards énamourés des grandes sœurs, ce point pouvait se discuter), mais ils faisaient globalement le même métier : chanter pour donner du bonheur aux gens. Même si l'âge des gens en question était différent. Avec amusement, il le vit signer des autographes aux enfants, puis leur faire un signe de la main en souriant et se diriger vers le bâtiment. Avec sa prudence habituelle, Matsumoto attendit que l'attroupement se disperse complètement pour quitter sa cachette et le rejoindre à l'intérieur.

\- Ah tu es là, remarqua aussitôt Yamashita. Tu avais disparu où ?

\- Je me suis caché pour ne pas être reconnu et te voler tes fans. Ca arrive souvent ce genre de petite émeute ?

\- Heu… souvent c'est un grand mot, mais ça arrive parfois. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mais…

\- Ca c'est parce que tu es trop modeste, Tomo. Si toi tu ne le sais pas, eux le savent très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Les fans savent des choses à propos de nous, que nous ignorons nous-mêmes et on ne peut pas les tromper. Fais-leur confiance. C'est ce que je fais et c'est parfait comme ça.

\- Si tu le dis. C'est toi le pro après tout.

\- Techniquement tu en es un aussi maintenant. Tâche de ne plus l'oublier.

\- Hum…

\- Bon, je vais te laisser, sinon effectivement je serais en retard pour le shoot. Tu viens toujours ce soir, ne ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Quoique je me dis que je ferais presque mieux d'emménager vu que je suis rendu chez toi tous les soirs, dit le plus jeune en riant.

\- Pourquoi pas. C'est plutôt une bonne idée je trouve.

\- He ? Tu es sérieux ? Je plaisantais juste moi.

\- Ca ne te plairait pas d'habiter avec moi ?

\- C'est pas ça Jun mais… (il s'interrompt pour jeter un coup d'œil autour d'eux et vérifier que personne ne puisse les entendre, ce que son compagnon n'a pas fait) c'est… un peu rapide comme proposition tu ne trouve pas ? Et puis, que vont en dire tes amis ?

\- Ah c'est l'opinion des gars qui te tracasse ?

\- Me tracasser peut-être pas mais…

\- Viens à la maison ce soir, ils seront là et on pourra en discuter tous ensemble, d'accord ?

\- Heuuuuuu… dit comme ça, ça fait plus tribunal qu'autre chose et tes… tes amis m'intimident.

\- Il ne faut pas, ils sont comme moi tu sais. Quand tu les connaitras mieux, tu les adorera autant que moi. Surtout Sho-chan. Il va vite te mettre à l'aise, tu verras. Il fait ça avec tout le monde.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Allez j'y vais vraiment cette fois. A ce soir ne ?

\- Oui oui, je viendrais.

L'idole s'esquiva donc et Tomohisa pénétra dans le studio de l'émission en saluant tous les membres du staff, mais l'esprit occupé par l'entrevue prévue le soir même.

Il y avait pensé toute la journée, au point de devoir refaire des prises qui avaient retenu les enfants plus tard que prévu. Il s'était longuement excusé auprès de tout le monde dès la fin du tournage, mais ça n'avait pas effacé son sentiment de culpabilité et ça n'avait pas non plus retiré son appréhension concernant la soirée à venir. Il savait bien qu'il aurait juste du croire son compagnon et y aller aussi détendu que s'il s'agissait de ses propres amis, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait fini par quasiment oublier la célébrité de son petit ami, mais il lui paraissait impossible de faire pareil avec les quatre autres membres du groupe. A la limite, peut-être que s'il buvait, il y parviendrait mais sans un minimum d'alcool dans le sang…

Après avoir inspiré profondément, il introduisit sa clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans l'appartement qui résonnait déjà de rires bien connus. Misère…

\- Je suis là ! clama-t-il depuis l'entrée après avoir de nouveau pris une grande inspiration, avant de se déchausser.

\- Tomo ! Viens vite ! Je racontais justement aux gars ton émeute de ce matin ! fit la voix de Jun depuis le salon.

Oh non, la honte quoi… Raconter à de telles célébrités un événement aussi anodin était ridicule. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Soudain pris d'une folle envie de rentrer dans un trou de souris et de s'y terrer, le plus jeune se préparait à faire demi-tour et quitter les lieux, lorsque Matsumoto qui trouvait que son compagnon mettait bien longtemps à retirer ses chaussures, surgit devant lui.

\- Tu n'allais pas t'enfuir, pas vrai Tomo ? lui souffla-t-il. Tu n'es pas un lâche.

\- Non mais… commença le concerné sur le même ton, avant d'être interrompu par son compagnon qui le poussait derrière les épaules jusqu'au salon.

\- Ah le voilà enfin, sourit alors Sho. Salut Yamashita.

\- Notre MatsuJun n'en finissait plus de parler de toi et d'attendre que tu arrive, rigola Kazunari.

\- Alors tu te fais désirer ? rit à son tour Masaki.

\- Ah la la, ces jeunes idoles… soupira Satoshi d'un ton volontairement théâtral.

Les gentilles moqueries vraisemblablement destinées à le faire rire et donc à le mettre à l'aise, eurent l'effet contraire et c'est au comble de la gêne que, forcé par Jun, il prit place avec eux autour du kotatsu.

\- Bonsoir... murmura-t-il, suprêmement mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as l'air tendu. On ne va pas te manger, tu sais, fit remarquer Nino.

\- Tu avais l'air moins tendu au resto l'autre fois, dit à son tour Aiba.

Sho lança alors un regard à ses amis pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient maladroits puis, pour détourner l'attention de leur cadet, demanda :

\- Alors comment se passent tes tournages ? Tu aime ce que tu fais maintenant ?

\- Heu... Oui beaucoup, se força-t-il à répondre à voix haute alors que le rappeur était sûrement celui qui l'impressionnait le plus. Les... Le staff est très sympa et compréhensif avec moi même si je suis un... débutant et le... le travail avec des enfants est très amusant parce qu'ils sont impref... imprévisibles. Arg... Ses bafouillages le faisaient presque passer pour une groupie alors que ce n'était pas ça du tout. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule.

\- Tu veux boire un truc Tomo ? proposa alors son petit ami.

Jun, son sauveur ! Aussitôt, Yamashita tourna les yeux vers lui avec reconnaissance.

\- Une bière, s'il te plait.

\- T'es toujours aussi formel même avec lui ? demanda brusquement Ohno comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Ahuri par la question, Tomohisa ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans qu'un son en soit sorti et vira au cramoisi, le regard fuyant. Voyant ça, Sho faillit se frapper le front du plat de la main, désespéré du manque de tact de leur aîné. Il avait un peu réussi à le décoincer et tout était à recommencer. Partis comme ça, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'aborder la raison de leur venue.

La cannette à peine en main, Yamashita l'avala d'un trait, ce qui inquiéta son compagnon qui ne l'avait jamais vu boire si vite.

\- Heu Tomo je peux te parler dans la cuisine ?

Se doutant de la raison de ce brusque aparté, le concerné se leva et le suivit.

\- Ne fais pas ça Tomo.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien quoi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'enivre juste pour dissiper ta gêne.

\- Tu as une autre solution à me proposer ? Tes amis m'impressionnent. Surtout Sakurai. Je ne peux pas être naturel avec eux dans la pièce.

\- Tu l'es bien avec moi et on fait partie du même groupe.

\- C'est différent.

\- En quoi ? Yamashita soupira.

\- Jun s'il te plait, je te demande simplement de me laisser boire la quantité d'alcool nécessaire a ce que je me sente bien...

\- Et si je te laisse faire, qu'est ce qui se passera la prochaine fois que tu les verras ? Parce que sois réaliste, ça va se produire souvent. Tu boiras à chaque fois ? Non Tomo, je suis désolé mais pour ton bien il va falloir que tu te débrouille sans aide alcoolisée.

\- ... Très bien. Dans ce cas au revoir, répondit seulement le plus jeune en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour souffrir d'accord ?

\- Tomo...

\- Laisse tomber Jun. A plus tard.

Sur ces mots, le plus jeune quitta la pièce et, sans autre forme de procès, fit de même avec l'appartement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ainé ne comprenait pas ce qu'il traversait. C'était si difficile à saisir ? Il ne voulait pourtant pas la lune en demandant de simples bières. Enfin c'était ce que lui pensait, mais apparemment si. Il soupira lourdement et se dirigea vers chez lui, un peu triste et un peu déçu aussi même si quelque part il comprenait un peu les raisons de son compagnon. Resté seul, Jun soupira à son tour et rejoignit ses amis.

\- Heu il s'est passé quoi là ? demanda alors Nino. Pourquoi ton chéri s'est sauvé comme un voleur ?

Dans un soupir lassé, Matsumoto leur raconta brièvement le contenu de sa conversation avec son petit ami.

\- Et bah c'est pas gagné...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a contre nous ? demanda plaintivement Masaki.

\- Rien du tout Aiba-chan. Ca va lui passer, t'en fais pas, tenta de le rassurer Jun qui commençait à craindre que le courant ne passe jamais entre ses amis et son compagnon.

\- Tu ne le crois pas toi-même, nota Ohno.

\- Je crois en lui. Les choses vont s'arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre, à un moment où à un autre.

Le lendemain, incapable de laisser ses cadets dans la situation où ils étaient la veille au soir, Sho se rendit sur le lieu de tournage de l'émission et, après avoir salué tout le staff, alla attendre Tomohisa dans sa loge. Mis devant le fait accompli, il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que lui parler s'il ne voulait pas paraitre impoli.

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le principal occupant de la loge. Persuadé que c'était son Jun qui venait s'excuser, Tomohisa entra avec un grand sourire... et le perdit immédiatement en découvrant l'identité du visiteur qu'on lui avait annoncé. Il n'aurait pas demandé mieux que se sauver encore, mais il ne pouvait pas sans être plus que malpoli, sans compter qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus risquer de faire prendre du retard au tournage.

\- Salut Yamashita. Je suis venu te parler. Je peux ?

\- Heu je... dois me changer pour le tournage...

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Assieds-toi s'il te plait.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, le plus jeune prit donc place sur l'un des sièges de la loge et resta aussi immobile que silencieux.

\- Je pense que tu te doute du sujet de la conversation.

\- Hum...

\- J'aimerais connaitre la raison de ta fuite.

\- Il a du vous le dire après mon départ...

\- Oui mais j'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche. Tu es le compagnon de notre ami Jun et nous aimerions tous bien nous entendre avec toi. Or... tu semble avoir un réel problème avec nous, alors j'aimerais comprendre. Nous aimerions tous.

Il y eut un silence tellement long, que Sakurai dut briser en l'interpelant :

\- Yamashita ? Tu peux parler franchement. Comme je te le disais, je veux simplement comprendre.

\- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer vraiment en mots mais vous... tous les quatre vous m'intimidez voilà. Toi surtout.

Sho fut stupéfait de cet aveu mais, très bon acteur, il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi moi spécialement ?

Il voulait de la franchise ? Il l'aurait et sans gants.

\- Tu es trop doué en tout. Ca donne l'impression d'être une pauvre chose à côté de toi. Enfin à moi en tout cas.

Il fallut quelques secondes au rappeur de nouveau ébahi pour reprendre contenance et interroger encore :

\- Et pour Riida, Aiba et Nino ?

\- Ohno-san a une voix à tomber par terre. Quant à Aiba-san et Ninomiya-san ils ont une telle joie de vivre et un tel enthousiasme...

Ok... donc le problème de ce garçon n'était pas vraiment envers eux mais plutôt envers leurs qualités. Ce qui induisait un sévère complexe d'infériorité en plus d'un flagrant manque de confiance en lui.

\- Je vois. Puisque tu m'as parlé franchement, est ce que tu m'autorise à faire de même ?

\- Hum...

\- Yamashita-kun, tu ne dois pas te comparer aux autres. Jamais. Parce que quoi que tu fasses, où que tu ailles, tu trouveras toujours des gens meilleurs que toi, sachant faire des choses que tu ignores. L'important c'est de faire de ton mieux, de tout donner dans ce que toi tu sais faire, sans tenir compte des autres. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu seras capable d'avancer, autant dans ta vie professionnelle que personnelle. Tu sais, Ohno, Nino, Aiba-chan, moi et même Jun n'avons obtenu ces qualités que tu nous envie qu'après des années de travail. Dis-toi qu'en ce qui me concerne par exemple, je suis entré dans l'agence à l'âge de treize ans. J'y ai donc passé la moitié de ma vie et je continue à apprendre chaque jour. Mais toi c'est différent. Toi tu as tout de suite été jugé assez apte, suffisamment bon pour te voir immédiatement confier les rênes d'une nouvelle émission alors que tu n'avais aucune expérience en matière de divertissement. De mon point de vue, ça te place bien au dessus de nous.

Tout au long du monologue de l'idole, Tomohisa était allé de surprise en surprise, mais sa stupeur ne connut plus de bornes en entendant la dernière phrase.

\- Au dessus de vous ? Tu es sérieux ?

\- Très sérieux.

\- Mais je fais souvent échouer les prises et...

\- Tu apprends sur le tas ce que nous avons mis des années à maîtriser un minimum et c'est digne de louanges. En l'espace de peu de temps tu es devenu à la fois présentateur et chanteur. Ce n'est pas rien.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc, pendant lequel le cadet tenta de savoir si son interlocuteur se moquait de lui, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : dans les yeux de Sakurai, il ne discernait que de la sincérité. L'humilité du rappeur et la façon très simple qu'il avait de lui parler eurent raison des réticences de Tomohisa.

\- Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça. Je me sens mieux, dit-il alors en le pensant vraiment.

\- Alors c'est l'essentiel, sourit Sho, ravi d'avoir mené à bien la mission qu'il s'était donné. Amis ? ajouta-t-il en tendant la main au plus jeune.

Ce dernier la considéra un instant, puis la serra à son tour.

\- Amis, confirma-t-il en lui renvoyant franchement son sourire.

\- Bon je vais te laisser te changer maintenant. Travaille bien. A bientôt.

Le Arashi se dirigeait vers la porte et avait déjà la main sur la poignée, lorsque quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit et il se tourna à demi.

\- Oh et Yamashita-kun... on serait tous contents que tu emménage avec Jun. Ce qui vous rend heureux nous rend heureux aussi, dit-il avant de quitter définitivement la pièce.

Le soir même, impatient de tout raconter à son petit ami, Tomohisa se précipita chez ce dernier, mais à son arrivée, l'appartement était vide de toute présence. Il se souvint alors que le groupe avait un live, il alluma la télévision et zappa jusqu'à tomber sur eux. Il resta alors les yeux rivés sur son Jun qui se déhanchait en parfaite synchronisation avec les autres. Il était magnifique... et il était à lui.

Lorsque Matsumoto rentra chez lui aux alentours d'une heure du matin, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver son compagnon endormi sur le canapé, la télévision encore allumée sur la chaîne où était diffusé le live. Il l'avait regardé. Après la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés la veille, c'était une excellente surprise et il se demanda à quoi il devait ce revirement de situation. Attendri par son air paisible, il n'osa pas réveiller son petit ami et décida de le laisser dormir là (il n'avait pas assez de force dans les bras pour le soulever et l'emmener à la chambre). Il serait toujours temps pour les questions le lendemain matin. Tombant de sommeil, il se borna a aller chercher une couverture pour éviter qu'il prenne froid, la posa sur lui et alla s'écrouler dans son lit. Au petit matin, une légère sensation d'inconfort réveilla à moitié le dormeur du salon. Dans un demi sommeil, il se leva en faisant tomber la couverture sans le remarquer, traversa l'appartement et alla se recoucher dans le lit, près de son compagnon qu'il enlaça étroitement, se rendormant aussitôt profondément.

Au réveil de Jun quelques heures plus tard, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver son petit ami littéralement collé à lui. Il sourit d'un air tendre et, du doigt, chassa une mèche brune du front du bel endormi. Le geste suffit à tirer le plus jeune du sommeil et il ouvrit des yeux encore pleins de sommeil pour les poser sur son compagnon.

\- Hello monsieur la marmotte, sourit Matsumoto.

\- Hello monsieur l'idole… sourit Tomohisa avant de bâiller.

\- A quel moment tu es venu te coucher là ? Je t'ai laissé dans le salon.

\- Hum ? Oh dans la nuit sûrement. Ca te dérange ?

\- Comme si c'était possible. Ne Jun… à propos d'hier, je…

\- Non, ne dis rien. J'ai été maladroit aussi, j'aurais du comprendre ton embarras. Je ne te forcerais plus à voir les g…

\- C'est bon, c'est réglé ça, le coupa alors Yamashita.

\- He ?

\- Hier matin quand je suis arrivé à ma loge, ton ami Sakurai m'attendait et on a parlé un moment tous les deux. On a mis les choses à plat alors… ça ira maintenant.

L'explication emplit le plus jeune membre d'Arashi de reconnaissance. Sho… Sho était encore intervenu pour l'aider… Que ne devait-il pas à cet homme depuis qu'il le connaissait… Bouleversé par une amitié si pure, le chanteur sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ce que Tomohisa remarqua immédiatement.

\- Jun ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il, alarmé.

\- Rien ne t'en fais pas. Allez il faut se lever sinon on sera en retard tous les deux.

Seul le silence lui répondit car, ayant refermé les yeux, le plus jeune s'était rendormi. Soupirant, l'aîné se décida à le secouer franchement.

\- Tomo, lève-toi s'il te plait. Je sais que tu ne veux pas être en retard et moi j'ai de la route pour rejoindre un lieu de tournage.

Un grognement de nounourson des cavernes lui répondit et Yamashita s'assit finalement.

\- Tu pourrais quand même être plus doux quand tu réveille... râla-t-il.

\- Je l'ai été mais tu t'es rendormi. Allez debout. File à la douche, pendant ce temps je fais le café. J'ai l'impression qu'il t'en faudra une bonne tasse ce matin.

En grognonant toujours, le cadet se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais il était redevenu lui-même à son retour.

\- Ca va mieux ? demanda Jun, amusé. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi grognon le matin.

\- Gnagnagna... Allez va prendre ta douche toi aussi.

\- J'aime bien quand on fait ça, déclara soudain le chanteur.

\- He ?

\- Se réveiller côte à côte, se pousser mutuellement... Ca fait couple.

\- Bah... bien sûr que ça fait couple puisque c'est ce qu'on est. Jun tout va bien ?

\- Très bien. Parfait.

\- Heu ok. Si tu le dis, dit le cadet en se servant une grande tasse de café.

L'air décontenancé de son compagnon fit rire Matsumoto et son rire résonnait encore lorsque la porte de la salle de bain se referma sur lui. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Tomohisa en regardant en direction de la porte : lui aussi pensait que les choses étaient maintenant comme elles étaient destinées à être. Heureusement qu'il l'avait rencontré. Heureusement.

35


End file.
